A Soul Anew
by Raven
Summary: Relena leaves her new kingdom but runs into some trouble.....
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: These gundam characters are not mine and I have no rights to them only to my characters which are to many to name. Flames are not welcome, be kind this is my first fanfic.

Part 1

Relena was standing on the balcony of the new Kingdom that she had built after the fight with OZ in A.F. 196. As she stood there she thought of all the Gundam pilots and she had gone through. Relena backed away from the railing of her Kingdom.

" I am so sorry for what I am about to do " she whispered. 

She turned and walked to the glass doors of her room. Relena sat down to her computer and thought about the newly rising force, a more powerful force than OZ or anyone had seen before and started to tape her resignation from her power. 

" Dear people of my kingdom, I regretfully inform you that I am standing down from my position and have given it to my brother. I feel that I can not lead you correctly anymore, please understand. By the time the appropriate people have seen this message I will be gone, try not to find me. I must find my true destiny and I think that the position I am in right now is not. Grant me this one wish. "

The disk ejected from her computer and Relena marked the disk and a letter . Relena opened the door to the hallway.

" George? George?. " George walked in

" Yes, Miss Relena?."

" Please send this off right away. " 

The butler bowed " Gladly. "

She watched George walk out and quickly went her room only to grab one change of clothes and a cape. Relena looked at the kingdom one last time.

" My home, I will always love you " and left. The distance to the plane was short.

" I am so glad you have an auto pilot other wise I would be in trouble "

Relena started the engine and turned on the auto pilot to destination unknown.

In the conference room :

A man stood up fast, (which was quite surprising because of being over weight) after watching Relena's video on the huge screen in the auditorium with the other leaders of the military 

" This is unbelievable!! She just can't run away from her duties. " 

The director for military forces looked at the over weight man.

" Well, she did run away didn't she. There's nothing we can do about it Johnson but notify her brother. " 

Johnson calmed himself .

" We can look for her and bring her back. " 

The first in command for Diplomatic problems for other countries and space stations looked at Johnson.

" We will not do that. For all the princess has done for us we will not disregard her last wish, and even if we did bring her back she wouldn't want to lead us. Like she said she needs to find her own way, I just hope it's back to us. Commander Mace? "

" Yes, Gerald? "

" Please get her brother here, we need a leader for this nation."

Two days later in a forest :

" Well, it looks like I landed in a nice area " 

Relena jumped out and looked around for a bit, as she wandered deep into the woods she had a certain feeling something bad was going to happen. When she turned to leave she collided with a wall or what felt like a wall. She looked up into the eyes of a cold person, his uniform was one she recognized, it was of the CWD's the new group more powerful than OZ ten times over. ( CWD's stand for to Conquer World Domination )

" Who are you and what are you doing in this place " The man's voice was overbearing.

" I am sorry, I was just leaving " Relena turned to make a hasty exit.

" Hold it right there! "

Relena stopped, the man approached and grabbed her arm to turn her around.

She franticly tried to convince the solider that she was no one of importance.

" I am just a traveler that got lost "

The soldier was not convinced he looked her up and down until he spotted the symbol of her Kingdom.

" I think I just caught someone very important and useful for our organization, you are under arrest for trespassing, come with me "

The soldier tied her hands together and started to drag her along. Relena struggled so much that the soldier slung her over his shoulder.

" NO, NO, someone help me!! " 

Back at the Kingdom:

Zechs was sitting among the other leaders and with Noin. 

" I'll accept the responsibility of being the leader, and I hope that my sister will come back to us eventually. "

Gerald looked at Zechs.

" Sir, the space colony L1 is having some civil problems and they are creating some riots, we need to suppress them. "

Zechs turned to Noin.

" I feel that you can complete this mission in creating the order back to that colony. "

" Absolutely, I won't disappoint you "

Noin walks out of the room with a couple of soldiers. Zechs stares at Johnson.

" Johnson, what is going on with this new movement the CWD's which is to be more feared by OZ? "

" They are laying quiet for now, probably to gather their forces. "

" Can we pin point their location? "

" I am sorry sir but we can't even find one member. Their very good at hiding, it could be twenty years or two days until they strike. "

" Then we will have to be ready at any possible moment. Start putting a call out for soldiers. "

Johnson stands up and walks out of the room. Zechs stands and goes to the window.

" Sister, where are you? "

At the underground command center for the CWD's:

" Captain Sir, I found this girl around the outer rim of our zone. She claims she's a traveler but she carries the symbol of the New Kingdom. "

The solider pushes Relena to the Captain. She starts to stumble but catches herself, and looks up proudly. The Captain laughs.

" She is a proud one. What is your position at the New Kingdom? "

Relena stays stubbornly quiet. The soldier comes to her and punches her in the stomach.

Relena falls to the ground and coughs from the blow.

" The Captain asked you a question. Answer it !!! "

Relena pulls herself up.

" I am just one of the keepers of the Kingdom. "

The Captain comes close to her.

" What is your name? "

Relena hesitates then answers him.

" My name is Sage Mason. "

" There that wasn't so hard now was it, your are a pretty thing. "

The Captain comes within a breath of her. Relena becomes angry and spits into the Captain's face.

" YOU WITCH!!! Sargent!! "

The soldier comes to his side.

" Put this disrespectful girl into the prison for a sentence of fifteen years "

Relena remains stone faced through the sentence. The soldier grabs her arm and pulls her along.

In the Prison:

Screams come from the end of the hall where all the cells are located. Relena becomes teary eyed when she hears all the screams of the people. The soldier looks at her.

" That's the black room down there, all the fun starts in that room. "

Relena visibly swallows. The soldier opens a cell and throws her in.

" Nice seeing ya Sage, hope you have a nice stay here at Hell's Prison. "

Relena runs to the bars of the cell.

" YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE!!!!! "

A voice from the darkness of the cell calls out to her.

" It's no use, you can scream and cry all you want, nothing works. You might as well sit down and relax..... for now. "

Relena turns around and try's to make out a person but the cell is too dark.

" Who are you? "

A pretty girl with red hair and silver eyes comes forward.

" My name is Adrian. What's yours? "

Relena puts her hand out, and is accepted by Adrian's.

" My name is Sage. What are you here for? "

Adrian leans against the wall and smiles.

" I'm a murderer. "

She turns to look at Relena who backs away. Adrian suddenly laughs.

" Just kidding, I came here when I found out about the CWD's to blow up the base. As you can see there were some complications and I failed my mission. "

Relena sits down on a crate in the cell.

" A mission? Are you an agent or something? "

Adrian looks at her about to speak but stops.

" Aw, what the hell. I might as well tell you since it looks like I am not going break out anytime soon. During the war of 196 I was a student of an engineer who built Gundams. I guest you heard of the one's who fought the war? "

Relena leans back.

" Yes, I guess you could say I know them. "

Adrian looks down.

" The engineer I worked for was the best and she made Gundams, three of them, the problem was that she completed them after the war. She said you never know when another war will turn up. So they are in storage for now but they're like nothing you have ever seen. The Gundams those pilots used will look like toys compared to the new ones. "

Adrian stops talking and looks at the floor.

" I've been training, for all these years until a war would finally come. Then the first mission my trainer sent me on was just to watch the base and report back. I got a little excited and decided to blow it up. Boy! Did that ever back fire, and now I have been here for about a year and a half. Enough about me, where did you come from? "

Relena looks away.

" That is a long story, I can tell you some. "

Relena stares at the floor. Adrian moves next to her.

" That's okay you can tell me whenever you want. "

" Thanks, everything has just happened so fast. "

From across the cell a voice calls out.

" Will you two shut up! Your voices are ringing in my head, I am trying to get some sleep! "

Adrian smiles and turns to Relena.

" That there is Maci. She's the best hand to hand combat fighter you'll ever see. She puts on a 'don't bother me or I'll kill you ' act but she's a good friend. "

Relena looks doubtful.

" She sounds charming. "

Maci comes to the bars of her cell and calls to Adrian.

" Adrian! Who's the fresh fish "

Relena calls out.

" My name is Re..Sage Mason what's your name? "

Maci smiles.

" Maci Hallowell, at your service. "

Maci bows to the girls, Adrian laughs at her.

" Goodnight Maci I'll see you outside tomorrow. "

Relena goes to one of the beds of the cell.

" How can you see her outside when we are in here. "

Adrian sits on the other bed.

" They let us outside in the afternoon for a while every day. They say it's because of their kindness. I say that's bullshit, they probably don't want us to have any medical problems so exercise will help us and so they can keep prisoners to torture to pass the time. "

Relena lays down.

" Hey Adrian ? "

" Yeah? "

" What kind of torture do they do? "

Adrian stayed quiet. Relena looked up from her pillow to Adrian's.

" Adrian? "

" Sage, you really don't want to know. "

Relena left it at that and quietly cried herself to sleep.

Professor J's building:

" Hiyah! "

Heero easily dodged the blow and knocked the other agent to the ground with a side kick,

" Enough! Heero I need to talk to you. "

Professor J waited while Heero bowed to the agent and walked over to Professor J.

" What is it ? "

They started to walk toward the lab.

" I just got word that the New Kingdom is looking for soldiers. "

Heero looked at Professor J.

" The CWD organization? "

" Yes, I think the Kingdom is being cautious but, never the less I think we should start getting a new Gundam ready. I have already talked to the other professor's and they have started. That means you will be working with the other pilots again. "

" That doesn't matter, I'll do my job, just make sure they do theirs. Is that all? "

Professor J sighed.

" No, it isn't. The New Kingdom is under Zechs rule now."

Heero looked at Professor J in the eyes.

" What happen to Relena ? "

" She disappeared. It was on her own, some people have tried but they can not find her, because she does not wish to be found. "

Heero walks away and goes to his quarters. He looks a little different now, since he is twenty years old now. Heero is taller and more muscular although everything else is the same. He thinks to himself.

" Relena if you don't wish to be found I'll honor that wish. Just be careful. "

Heero lays down and falls asleep.

In Hell's Prison

A circle of woman inmates have formed a circle around two figures.

" For Christ sake defend yourself Sage. "

" I'm sorry I've never been the fighting type. "

" God! Your gonna have to learn to fight if you want to survive the torture. "

Relena stopped trying to defend herself. Maci took a relaxed stance.

" Sage, I know that this is a lot to swallow. Your just lucky that I'm good friends with Adrian, otherwise I wouldn't have even bothered to help. "

Adrian laughed from the sidelines.

" Maci you would have helped, you're a sucker for helpless people. "

Relena's head shoot up.

" Hey! Who are you calling helpless? "

" Sage whether you like it or not....your helpless. "

Relena gave Adrian a sarcastic look.

" Gee thanks. "

Maci took her stance again.

" Alright now as I very slowly punch you toward the face...very slowly...you lift your left arm and as I come toward you...very slowly...counter attack it. You do this by first dodging the punch and grabbing my arm with your left hand...very slowly... and using the weight from your shoulder and your hand push upward to break the elbow. Got it? "

" Yes. "

Relena did as she was told and completed the exercise, she stepped back and took a long look at Maci.

" Maci, how did you get into this prison? "

" Oh, I picked a fight. "

" Why? "

" One of the soldier's came to my small village and raped my sister, I thought that was reason enough. I found the soldier at this camp and killed him, I just forgot to realize that this particular soldier has friends. "

" I sorry, I don't mean to pry. "

Maci looked from the ground to Sage.

" I think that's enough for today Sage. "

" I couldn't agree more. "

Relena and Maci start to walk back to Adrian, and spot her with a dark haired girl.

" Hey Maci who's that? "

" Oh, that's Misty, before you even bother asking me she got in here by accidentally hacking into the CWD's network. They killed her family and took her, I guess they figured that she would be of some use or that they needed more test dummies for new torture tactics. "

Relena looked away so Maci couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. Pretty soon they got to Adrian and Misty. Misty looked up and smiled at Relena.

" Your name is Sage right? "

" Yeah that's right. "

" Your new here so mustn't have gotten to you yet. "

Relena knew they were talking about the torture and looked solemn.

" No they haven't. "

A siren alerted all the prisoners that they have to go back to their cells.

In a bunker somewhere:

" Hey Heero, long time no see! "

Heero sighed as he turned to look at Duo running up to him. They shook hands.

" Hello Duo. "

" Guess you heard about the CWD's, huh? "

" I'm here with my Gundam aren't I " 

Duo got a funny look on his face and rubbed the back of his neck.

" Ouch! I'm getting freezer burn,.... anyways Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei are going to be coming to this bunker pretty soon so we can complete all the Gundam's here. "

If Heero heard him he didn't answer. They both stared at Duo's half completed Deathscythe and Heero's new Zero.

" I've got a feeling Heero, that this war is going to be like nothing we have ever seen before. "

Heero turned to leave. Duo looked after him and yelled.

" Nice seeing you too. "

At the New Kingdom:

" Sir! The latest report is in, and it confirms that there is no CWD activity anywhere. If they are out there they are laying low. "

Zechs looked at the Lieutenant and walked to the main conference table.

" Thank you Lieutenant, you know your way out. "

" Yes Sir! "

The Lieutenant walked out and on a portable panel Zechs called Noin.

" Yes Zechs? "

" I just received a report that there is no activity. "

" I think it is wise Sir, to keep the recruits ready and keep enlisting people. "

" I agree, would you mind Lieutenant Noin joining me for dinner? "

Noin gave off a dazzling smile.

" I would love to Sir. "

Hell's Prison:

" HEY YOU!, the blond one, GET UP!. "

Adrian and Relena were both startled. Relena backed against the wall.

" NO!, I'm not going! "

Adrian got up from her bed.

" Why don't you pick on someone your own size! "

The soldier back handed Adrian across the face and grabbed Relena. Adrian new it was useless to fight the soldier, her trainer always taught when it's a no win situation, never fight unless one is insinuated.

" NO! Help me please. "

Adrian looked at Relena's retreating form into the torture room and whispered to no one in particular.

" I sorry, I can't. "

Three hours later

" Ha, Ha, Ha .....you were fun. "

The soldier threw Relena into the cell and Adrian ran to her. As she came close she could see the cuts of a whip on her back and it looked like she had broken ribs by the way Relena held her stomach.

" Oh God, Sage, are you alright? "

" I feel like I can't move or I'll break something else. "

Maci goes up to the bars of her cell.

" Hey, Adrian how is she? "

" Pretty bad. "

Maci slapped her hands against the bars .

" What I wouldn't wish to get my hands on those creeps, they can't do this to us anymore. "

From way down the hall someone called to Adrian. She recognized it as Misty.

" Adrian, she got the whip right? "

" Yeah, she did. "

" Make sure you keep the wounds open but don't let any dirt get into them. A loose shirt would be good. "

" Okay. "

Adrian rummaged through the meager amount of clothes they were allowed to have, and grabbed a shirt. Relena was in such pain she passed out. When she came to, a wash of new pain came all over her body. Relena whispered to herself.

" Oh yeah, I forgot I got the shit beat out of me. "

Adrian came over to her bed and helped her up.

" How do you feel Sage? "

" How do you think I feel? "

Relena looked down at herself and saw that she has a different shirt on and her ribs were bandaged with some cloth.

" You helped me. "

It was a statement not a question.

" Yeah I did, you sure couldn't help yourself. "

" Thank you Adrian. "

" No problem. "

Maci called out from her cell.

" Misty and I want to know how your doing. "

" It hurts like hell. "

" That good huh? "

Relena laughed, but winced as the pain grew. Adrian sat on her bed.

" Now you know what we go through. "

" Yeah, Adrian I want you and Maci to do something for me. "

" what's that? "

Relena laid down and looked at the ceiling.

" I want you to teach me everything you know. "

" Sure, Can I ask what brought on this inspiration? "

Relena turned to look at Adrian and said it so low that Adrian had trouble hearing her, but she did hear her.

" Hate "

Relena closed her eyes, and Adrian soon followed after thinking to herself.

" I think you Sage are going to surprise everyone. "

END OF PART 1


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam, sadly it was not my idea. You know the rest. BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH. Please no flames… On to PART 2…… 

2 Years later……… 

At the Gundam Hanger Somewhere in the Forest: 

The Gundam pilots are all in the main corridor. Duo walked to the window of the room. " Man, I wish we would see some action around here, we've been sitting around waiting for the CWD's to strike when we should be going out to find THEM!! " Wufei took a break from doing Tai-Chi and turned to Duo. " You sound like a woman, would you stop complaining. " Duo turned to him angrily. " Hey you better watch it Wufei, the God of Death does not appreciate being insulted. " Wufei took a threatening step forward. Duo and Wufei were inches from each other, but Quatre stepped between them. " Guys, we must save our strength for the enemy on not use it on each other. " Trowa looked up from the book he was reading. " Quatre's got a point. " Duo and Wufei stared at each other for a moment, then Duo broke into a grin. " Hey Wufei, no hard feeling's huh? " " Humph… " Wufei walked away from Duo and started his Tai-Chi again. The professor's walked into the room. " It's time to train in battle sequences again. Meet us in the storage facility so we can get your Gundams out into the field. " Heero was the first to leave, followed by the others, Duo last. " All we do is train and practice, I wish we could put are talents to good use." 

In Hell's Prison: 

Relena, Maci, Adrian, Misty, and a new girl named Morgan were sitting outside in the enclosed space with the other inmates, who were walking around but mostly getting as far away from the prison walls as possible. Relena was staring at the guards when Adrian noticed her not joining in the conversation. " Hey, Sage what's wrong? " " Everything's wrong, but I am going to make it right? " Maci stared at Relena with a funny look. " What in the hell are you talking about? " Relena looked at the group. " Did you notice that when we go back inside that all the guards that are on duty in our sector are out here in the open with us? " Morgan sat up straighter. " What are you getting at? " We could kill all of them and make a run for it. Misty stood up. " Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, hold on a minute Joan of Arc, even if we do there is an automatic alarm system that activates when none of the guards check in. " Relena stood up with a determined face. " Misty, you're a computer hacker right? You can deactivate the systems, and Maci, Adrian, and I can hold of any other guards we come across……" Relena walked in front of the group. "…… and Morgan you are a pilot, when we get to a ship you can fly us out of here. " Misty shook her head. " Sage this is such a big risk, this happens if, I mean if, I can get past their computer defenses, and if something happens to me, Sage you're the only one besides me that can do it. " " Misty you taught me what you know, in theory. I'll make sure nothing happens to you, because I might make a mistake. " Adrian looked at every face then turned to Relena. " Let's do it. " Relena smiled at the group. " Thank you, let's plan it for tomorrow. " The siren went off to let the girl's know it was time to go back in. 

The next day in Hell's Prison: 

The group were outside and finalized their plan. The siren went off and all the guards started to gather up the prisoner's. Relena stared at the group. " Here goes nothing. " Morgan started to shake. " Wait! They have guns, what if we get killed? " Adrian took Morgans hand. " Morgan getting killed is worth our freedom, to do nothing because your scared is no way to live. I am tired of being tortured and abused, if I go down, I'm going down fighting, it's the honorable way to go… " Morgan wiped her teary eye's. " Your right, let's get out of this place. " Adrian smiled and turned to Relena and Maci. " Hey guys, Let's go pick a fight. " The twelve guards on duty came to the group, since everyone else was in their cells. " Get walking if you don't want to bleed. " Relena turned to the guards and gave them a beautiful smile. " I think that we are not the ones who are going to bleed. " without the guards knowing Maci and Adrian went off to the side as all the guards were focusing on Relena. Relena looked at each guard. " The first rule of fighting you guys have already failed. " A guard looked at her and laughed. " what rule have we failed? " The smile disappeared from Relena's face. " Never lose sight of your enemy. " The guard stopped laughing and got a confused look, just then Maci and Adrian attacked them from behind, and Relena went after the surprised guard. All the girls got into the attack. In the past two or so years, Relena got to be the best fighter, she had even beat Maci many times. Maci delivered a strong blow to a guard and he went down unconscious, Adrian got a guard from behind and broke his neck. Relena got caught in a bear huge by a huge guard, she got out of it by head butting him in the face and grabbed a knife from his belt while he was still dizzy and cut his throat. Pretty soon all the guards were either dead or unconscious. Relena and the girls were covered in blood either from the guards or their injuries. Misty grabbed the guards keys and all the girls followed pursuit to the prison, when they got inside Misty locked the door to the outside. They ran down the hall to the guards station, all the while the girls in their cells were screaming at them to let them free. Misty looked at the computer. " DAMN!! I only have three minutes to break the code before the alarm goes off." Relena stood beside Misty. " Do your thing Misty, and hurry. " " Okay, Okay, Okay here goes nothing. " Misty started to type in sequences to break the code. Morgan looked down the hall the other parts of the building nervously. " Hurry up Misty! " misty never broke her eyes from the screen. " I already have enough pressure right now thank you. " The screen read 30 seconds left. Adrian pulled out a gun she got from the guard. " Tick, tick Misty. " Sweat broke out on Misty's brow. " Okay, ……I got it, I broke it, the sequence stopped. " Relena smiled. " Great, now look for map of this place and find an exit. " " Got one, Oh No! " Maci came over. " what now? " Misty leaned back. " To get out we have to pass the main chamber, " Relena closed her eyes. " You mean the one with the Captain. " " Yup! " Morgan slapped the wall. " Great! Just great! What are going to do know? We can't go back, all of us will die! " Relena studied the screen and looked up. " I don't know about you guys but I'm going. If I get killed, I'll have to face that, but I can't make you guys go. I don't want to be responsible for any of you dying. " The girls looked deep in thought. Adrian spoke up. " I'm going. " All the girls agreed. They unlocked the door to the hallway, Maci, Adrian, and Relena went first since they were armed and the best fighters. The group took cover a couple of guards passed by. As they passed where the captain and his guards were Adrian stopped for a second and looked at the room. Relena looked back at Adrian. " Come on Adrian!! We don't have much time. " " Coming! " Misty stopped the group. " we need to go through the air vent above us the rest of the way, it should take us to were they keep the planes. " One by one the girls go into the air vent and start to crawl to the airplane zone. About half way Adrian stopped. Relena looked behind her past Maci to Adrian. " Adrian, what are you doing? " Adrian looked at Relena with a sad look. " I'm sorry Sage there is something I must do, or I can't face myself. " Adrian turned back and crawled away. " ADRIAN! Come back! " Maci looked at Relena. " I'll go after her, just get to the airplane we'll meet you in 20 minutes, if we are not there, leave without us. Got it? " Relena looked frightened. " NO! NO! I won't leave you guys. " Maci shook her to stop Relena's rants. " Sage! Stop it you still have other people to get out of here. " Relena looked at Maci. " Your right. " " See ya soon! " Maci went back as Relena told the group to move on. Adrian eased out of the air vent and jumped to the ground softly. She looked around for guards, seeing none she went to the room where the Captain is and pulled out her gun. She walked up to his chair and started to look around the huge room. Adrian went behind some columns and as she turned a corner, she heard movement behind her. She quickly turned and came face to face with the barrel of a gun. " I should have known you would come from behind, you would never face your enemy honorably. " " That really hurts, but it doesn't matter because you are going to die. " Maci ran into the room where Adrian and the Captain were. Adrian accidentally took her eyes of the Captain and looked at Maci, it was too late. The Captain fired and Adrian fell to the ground. Maci came running toward the captain. " NOOOO!! " Maci slid feet first to the Captain and kicked the gun out of his hand and tripped him. The Captain fell to the ground knocked out. Maci ran to Adrian who was bleeding badly. " Maci, I can't believe this what a way to go. " Maci looked at Adrian and helped her up. With Maci supporting her they quickly made their exit. The guards heard the fight from down the hall and were coming to the Captain's aid. " Your going to be alright Adrian. " Adrian looked at Maci and smiled sadly. " Liar. " The two didn't even bother going through the air vent since the guards were probably at the room where the Captain was. " Maci we don't have much time they will be looking for us. " " We're almost there. " Maci and Adrian reached where the airplane was. Misty looked out of the small plane. " Oh my god! Sage! I think Adrian's in trouble. " Relena ran the open door and down the stairs to help with Adrian. " What happened Maci?! " " She tried to kill the Captain but he got her instead. " Relena and Maci were helping Adrian to the ship when a couple of guards found them and started to shoot. Maci looked at Sage. " Sage get Adrian to the plane. " " Wait!, Maci where are you going. " " I going to stop them, just get out of here! " " You'll be killed!! " Maci half smiled and thoughtfully looked to the guards, then turned back to Relena. " I know, promise me that whatever you do, remember me and defeat the enemy. Now Go!!! " Relena started to tear up. " I will avenge your death Maci. " Relena got Adrian to the ship and closed the hatch. She helped Adrian lay down and walked to where Morgan was. " Get out of here! " Morgan looked up surprised. " We're leaving Maci? " " Yes! Now Go! " Morgan started to lift off and as they flew away Relena stared at Maci still holding the guards. Maci looked at the planes retreating form. " Good-Bye my friends. " Relena looked at Maci one more time. " Good-Bye Maci. " 

One hour later: 

Adrian looked at Relena, who was trying to stop the bleeding coming from Adrian's stomach. " Sage, I going to die. " " Stop talking like that, your going to live! " Relena kept dressing the wound but Adrian's hand stopped her. Relena looked up with quiet tears running down her face. " Please you can't die, I can't lose you and Maci. " " I'm sorry Sage, I want you to grant me a request. " Relena stared at Adrian. " I'll do anything. " " Go to Africa to a village called Gana and find a woman named Valise Moore. She is the one who trained me, she built one of the Gundam's for me to operate, but I'm going to die so I want you to pilot it for me. " Relena shook her head. " I don't know how to pilot, I won't be of much use. " " She will teach you, please if I can't pilot then you are the only one I want to fly it. Please? " " I will. " Adrian smiled. " Thank you. Good-Bye friend. " Adrian closed her eyes, and Relena laid her head on her shoulder and cried. Twenty minutes later Relena made her way to the front of the plane. Morgan and Misty looked at Relena's tear streaked face and they knew. Morgan turned back to the windshield. " Where to boss? " Relena straight ahead at nothing. Misty waved her hand in front of Relena. " Hello? Where to Sage? " Relena broke from her trance and looked to Morgan. " Africa, to a village called Gana. " 

END OF PART 2 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Part 3 of my long epic ( the whole story is in my head )to everyone who has been reading my story, thanks. Well, It's the usual, I don't own Gundam Wing or anything remotely close to it. So, please don't sue me. On to part 3...

On a training field:

" Ease up Heero, this is not a real fight. Damn! "

Duo struggled to get his new Deathscyth off the ground after new and improved Wing Zero had punched him unsuspectingly. Wing Zero backed off.

" You should always be alert Duo, if this was a real battle you would have been dead. "

Duo rolled his eyes.

" Gee, thanks for the pointer. I needed to remember how a battle works. "

Heero narrowed his and said nothing. By that time the others had started attacking each other. Wing Zero flew toward SandRock and took out his saber.

While the Daethscyth and the Heavy Arms were busy fending off the Shen Long.

At the Gundam's Hanger:

The professors were taking statistics on the Gundam performance.

" They are doing remarkably well for having been retired from piloting the Gundam's for a couple years. " 

" Yes, they are...............I still wish that Moore could of helped. "

Professor J turned to professor S.

" Don't mention that name again, even though Moore helped with the enginnering and design of the past Gundam's, that person left us at the first sign of war. "

The professor's turned back to watching the Gundam's.

At Duo's Junkyard:

Hilde sat on the sofa watching the news on T.V. She turned to look at a picture of Duo and her, the picture was taken after they had washed a car. Duo had just dumped a bucket of soapy water on Hilde by surprise. Hilde found herself smiling at the memory, but her smile quickly turned to a frown when she remebered the argument they had before he left to start retraining.

Flash back:

" Duo! I don't understand why you have to go now! "

" Will you leave it alone Hilde, the CWD organization can come at any moment and I have to be ready. "

Duo started packing some clothes from his room all the while Hilde was trying to convince him to stay.

" Fine! I'm going with you, if the professor's can rebuild your gundam they can build one for me and I can help fight! "

Hilde walked to her room not giving Duo a chance to say anything. She started packing her things when Duo threw her bag back into the closet. Duo grabbed her by the arm and made her sit down in a chair and pointed his finger at her.

" Now you listen to me! Your going to do as I say, because it's for your own saftey. I don't want to be responsible for your death, your going to stay her like a good girl and not get involved. Understand?

Hilde said nothing and did nothing but stare at him. Duo became angry.

" UNDERSTAND?! "

Hilde flinched at the power of his voice. She spoke in a weak voice.

" Yes. "

Hilde looked away so he couldn't see her tears. Duo stormed out the door, grabbing his bag on the way out. Hilde looked at the door.

" I'm sorry Duo. "

Present Time:

Hilde stood up and walked to the photo and touched it with the tips of her fingers. She thought that if she lost him, she would regret not telling him that she loved him, but instead the last words they said to each other were words of anger.

" Duo, What am I going to do with you? "

Africa somewhere near Gana:

Relena stood by the side of the plane.

" Can you fix it? "

Misty looked up from the engine of the plane, she signed.

" Not with out a new fuel line, it's busted. "

Relena looked away towards the forest.

" Great. "

Morgan looks up from a map.

" Okay, since Gana is not on this map, probably because it's a small village, and we landed going in the direction that the plane was taking us in so............ "

Morgan walked toward Relena and Misty twisting the map this way at that. She looked up and pointed toward a dense part of the forest.

"............it should be that way, about a couple hours walk. "

Relena looked at the girls.

" There is something we have to do first. "

Relena walked to the plane and came back carring Adrian's body. Relena looked at the girls.

" You guys, go find some firewood okay? "

Misty looked at Adrian and closed her eyes.

" Okay. "

About twenty minutes later they gathered enough wood, and Relena layed Adrian's body on a flate section of the wood. Misty and Morgan stood behind Relena as she lite a match.

" Good-bye Adrian, I hope you've found your freedom. "

With that Relena threw the match into the fire and watched it set ablaze. She looked for a moment then turned away.

" Let's go. "

Misty stopped walking and looked back to the fire, she stood for a moment then smiled sadly. 

3 hours ( about 8:00 pm ) later in Gana:

" Man, what a dump. "

Morgan said as she watched some drunken people get into a fight. The village looked like a town that never excelled with the rest of the world in technology. It was very primative. Relena payed no attention to the calls and whistles as the three pretty girls passed a group of men. Misty looked around.

" You know Sage, I find it hard to find any intelligent life around here. Let alone a Gundam engineer. "

Relena stopped walking.

" There, straight ahead we'll ask if they know anybody named Valise Moore. "

Misty and Morgan looked to where Relena indicated, it was a bar. Morgan slowly turned to look at Relena.

" Your joking right? Sage, I think you need to get your head checked. "

Morgan pointed to the bar.

" The bar, you want us to go into a bar, where most of those drunken idoits are coming from. "

Relena looked at Morgan with a small smile.

" You scared Morgan? "

Morgan looked serious.

" Yeah, a little. "

Relena laughed and started walking. Misty touched Morgan's arm.

" Don't worry I'll protect you Morgan. "

Morgan smacked Misty's hand away.

" Oh Shut up! "

Misty followed Relena laughing. The girls entered the bar and found it mostly occupied with men that looked like they needed a couple of baths each. Relena went to the bar and asked the bartender.

" Do you know a person named Valise Moore? " 

The bartender didn't even look up to answer her.

" Nope, no one by that name here. "

Misty muttered under her breath.

" People are so cuoppertive here. "

Relena started to get angry.

" Think harder. "

This time the bartender looked at her.

" I said there is no one by that name here. "

Morgan looked at Relena.

" Let's go Sage, even if they knew, they're not talking. "

A figure in the corner stared unnoticed at the girls. As the girls were passing a table on the way outone of the men at the table put his foot up so Relena could'nt pass. Relena looked up to the ceiling.

" Come on, not now. "

The man smiled at her.

" Where are you pretty little things going? Why don't you sit down and we can talk. What do ya say? "

Relena looked at his dirty face.

" What do you say I slap you around for a while. "

The man got up.

" No need to get angry, I was just being friendly. "

Misty and Morgan tried to intervene only to be blocked by the guys friends. Relena looked to the man.

" I don't need any friends, most of all not one like you. "

She tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arm.

" Your gonna sit with us one way or the other. "

Relena looked at the arm that was holding her then she looked at his face.

" I strongly suggest you let go of my arm, unless you want something bad to happen. "

" What is a little thing like you gonna do? "

Misty and Morgan looked at each other and they both said at the same time.

" Uh-oh. "

In the next moment they say the guy fly across half of the room, Misty and Morgan took this advantage while the man's friends stood dumbfounded and quickly punched them hard enough that they doubled over. The figure in the corner that watched the whole exchange started to laugh and followed the girls out. Relena was slightly limping.

" Sage are you okay? "

" Yeah, I just underestimated the guys weight, it felt like I slammed foot into a Mobile suit. "

Misty laughed at this, they were half way down the road when the cloaked figure caught up with them.

" Excuse me, I saw your little display at the bar."

The girls turned to the person in the cloak and Morgan spoke up.

" Look we're not looking for trouble. "

The person shook her head.

" No you have me pinned wrong. "

Misty looked aggrevatted.

" I don't mean to be rude but we really have to get going. "

The girls turned to start walking down the road when the cloaked figure stopped them.

" I'm just curious. "

Relenaturned to look at the figure.

" Curious about what? "

The figure took her hood off and revealed a woman about the age of 55. She was not ugly or beautiful either, but she had a strong character about her.

" I was curious why you were looking for me. "

At The Gundam base:

Duo was sitting on the bed in his room, listening to music. He looked at a picture of Hilde and him on a dresser in his room, which was on top of one the few pieces of furniture that the pilots had in their room. He was interupted by a knock at his door.

" Come in! "

The door opened and Quatre stepped in.

" Hello Duo. "

" Hey,......can I help you with something Quatre? "

" Just wanted to say hi, I noticed that you've been on the edge lately. "

Duo laughed.

" Just me? "

Quatre smiled.

" It's just that you are always joking around and you have been so irritable lately. "

Duo looked at Quatre tiredly.

" I'm sorry I'm not all laughter and fun lately. "

Quatre shook his head sadly, and spotted the picture of Hilde and him.

" You miss her don't you. "

Duo did'nt even bother looking at Quatre.

" Yeah. "

" Don't worry Duo you'll see her again. "

Quatre walked out of Duo's room. Duo looked at the door as it closed.

" I hope you're right Quatre. "

Africa, in Gana:

The girls and Valise were sitting by a dock far away from the rowdy crowd in the town.

" How do you know me? "

Misty and Morgan kept quiet so Relena could tell her, they thought that she should be the one to do it.

" I met a girl in prison, she was my cell mate after I got captured. We became friends and told me everything about herself, because she thought that she would never be free of the place. Her name was Adrian and the prison we were at was called the CWD Hell Prison. "

Valise did not even flinch when Relena told her this.

" How do I know your telling the truth and that you meet her in this prison. "

Relena looked at Valise for a second then got up, she took off her coat, turned her back to Valise and lifted the back of her shirt to reveal the many scars of the whips and anything else the guards had used. "

Valise looked at her back then looked away.

" Okay so your not lying about the prison part. What did Adrian tell you? "

Relena put her coat back on and sat back down, and told Valise about the Gundams that Adrian told her about how she tried to blow up the CWD base.

" Adrian taught me everything I know now, and another friend named Maci. "

Valise put on a confused look.

" What happened to Adrian? "

Valise could see the tears in Relena's eyes as she turned to her.

" I could'nt save her. "

Valise's face softened. Relena felt that she might not be able hold her composure much longer, she looked toward the water and took a deep breath.

" There's something else. "

Valise leaned back.

" What's that? "

" Adrian wanted me to do something for her, her last request. She wanted me to fly her Gundam. "

" Hold on a minute. Are you a pilot? "

" No, and I probably would'nt know which end was up. "

Valise got up from the bench.

" I thank you for coming here to tell me about Adrian, and it's very noble of you to follow Adrian's request. You have to understand that Adrian went through a lot of training to even qualify to fly one of my gundam's, their more advanced then the Gundams you have ever seen and the pilot has to go through some things that can be dangerous. "

Relena stood up next to Valise.

" And I appreciate Valise that you hold your Gundams to a high standard, but I am going to fly Adrian's Gundam even if I have to follow you to the ends of the earth. You won't get ride of me, I'm a fast learner and you are going to teach me to fly it. "

Valise studied Relena for a moment.

" What did you say your name was? "

" Sage Mason. "

Valise gave off a big smile.

" Adrian taught you well. "

She offered her hand and Sage shook it. Valise looked behind her to Misty and Morgan.

" What about your friends? "

Relena tilted her head at her friends then looked at Valise.

" Say......I remember Adrian telling me that you have three gundams right. "

Valise shook her head.

" Be thankful I'm letting you join, your friends will have to go. "

Misty and Morgan looked at each other then at Relena.

" They have to come, there is no where else they can go and where can you find Gundam pilots for the other two. Morgan and Misty do well under pressure and they have been in a prison where you have to fight to stay alive, so they are'nt liable to give up, now can you say that for the people that you think are qualified to fly the Gundams. There is more that reflects in battles than good piloting skills, if those people come across a situation where they have to use survival skills instead of piloting skills, I bet you that their stratigic plan will go to todal shit. All you have to teach us is to fly. "

Valise looked impressed, and even Misty and Morgan looked impressed. 

" You bring up good points. "

Valise looked at Misty and Morgan.

" Welcome to the team, follow me. "

As Valise lead the way, Misty leaned close to Relena.

" Wh...whe...where did you learn to speak like that? "

Relena looked at Misty with a funny look.

" It's a long story. "

Morgan shook her head, and said to no one in paticular.

" Yeah I bet it is. Hell, I though me and Misty were going to have to get really good at saying' Say mister, could you spare some change?' I'm glad it turned out this way. "

At the Gundam base:

Heero was sleeping when a feeling woke him. He sat up and looked out the window in his room at the sky. 

" Relena."

Somewhere in Africa:

The group was walking in the forest, everyone keeping company with their own thoughts. Relena slowed down, and Misty was the first to notice that Relena had stopped and saw her looking to the sky. Relena closed her eyes.

" Heero. "

Misty walked to where Relena was standing.

" Are you okay Sage, is something wrong? "

" No, nothing is wrong. Do you ever get that feeling that at one moment you feel the need to look at the sky and that you feel somewhere, someone far away is looking up at the same exact time you are? "

Misty looked at Relena with a blank look.

" No, not really. "

Relena smiled sadly at Misty and started walking again.

" Come on Misty we have some Gundams to meet. "

END OF PART 3

The Raven ( part four is where a lot of interesting things happen )


	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the concept of the zero system or anything close to it, please don't sue I'm not even remotely rich. However, I do own my own characters, you'll know them because you never heard of them before. On to Part four of my epic. 

In Africa:

The girls and Valise were walking toward an open clearing. Misty jogged up to where Valise was.

" I don't mean to be the pain in the ass, but how much longer? We've been walking for three hours? "

Valise gave Misty a look that revealed nothing.

" Soon. "

Misty stopped walking so Morgan and Relena caught up with her and she turned to them.

" She said that one and a half hours ago. "

Relena spoke to Misty.

" Patience Misty, pass the time thinking about battle strategies and most of all how we can crush the CWD's, "

" Personally, I don't want to think about war, because I'll start thinking about dying, and I don't want to think about dying. "

Relena just shook her head and kept walking. Morgan walked next to Misty, and looked at her with a serious face.

" You know you could trip on a rock and die tomorrow. "

" Thanks, that makes me feel a whole lot better about going into war. "

Morgan smiled.

" Your welcome. "

As Morgan and Misty were bickering, Valise and Relena were quietly walking next to each other.

" Do those ever stop fighting? "

Valise caught Relena off guard, since her thoughts where elsewhere.

" I'm sorry, what? "

Valise kept looking straight ahead.

" You must be thinking about something important…or someone? "

Relena turned her head quickly to look at Valise when she said this statement.

" Ah, looks like I hit the target. "

Relena laughed nervously and turned back to looking at the sunrise.

" What's his name? "

Relena remained stubbornly silent for a few minutes until she realized that Valise was probably not going to let up.

" Heero. "

Valise smiled at Relena.

" Do mind me asking why he's not with you? "

Relena turned away because she felt tears threatening to spill on to her cheeks. To looked at Valise and spoke in a shaky voice.

" He……he didn't want me. "

Valise looked surprised and smiled sadly.

" I sure it was for the better, my dear. "

Relena smiled.

" I'm sure it was. "

Valise turned back to Morgan and Misty.

" You guys can stop your complaining now, we're here. "

At the CWD base:

The captain of the prison base was talking to the leader of the organization.

" I sorry sir, it looks like three prisoners escaped. "

The leader was a handsome man, at the comment he waved his hand.

" No matter, I want you to organize an attack in one week. I want you to attack a meeting that the New Kingdom is conducting on colony L1. Milliardo Peacecraft's right hand man or should I say woman is going there, to help the colony slowly get back under control. I want you to let them know we're here. Send out the Mobil suits from the old war, I don't want them to see our new ones yet, we must give the impression that we are under equipped. Oh, and kill the woman. Her name is Noin. "

The Captain looked to the floor than back up at the monitor.

" Sir, are you asking me to send some men on a suicide mission? You know the Gundams might show up. "

The leader thought for a moment.

" I would say that it would be a suicide mission after they killed Noin. As for the Gundams, we'll deal with them when they come. Why do you think I'm sending out the old suits instead of the new ones? It will be nice to know what we are up against. Do you understand? "

" Yes sir, I'll get them ready in exactly one week. "

" Excellent."

The leader cut the transmission, and the captain sighed heavily.

In Africa: 

Misty, Morgan, and Relena all had their jaws dropped open. They were looking at a quite small house. Morgan recovered first.

" I'm sorry, is that were you keep the Gundams? "

Valise looked at her like she was stupid.

" Yes, where else would I keep them? "

Misty looked at Relena.

" I think we got a loony tune on our hands. "

Relena looked slightly irritated.

" Hold on, I think there is something else. "

Meanwhile Morgan was talking to Valise.

" I don't understand, aren't Gundams……oh, I don't know……like THREE HUNDRED FEET TALL. "

Valise gave Morgan a smile.

" Morgan…looks can be deceiving. "

With that she opened the house and they walked inside. Valise lead the way to a bedroom. The girls followed, and Valise walked over to statue she had on a dresser and twisted the body, she then went to the closet and walked inside all the way to the back, she placed her hand on the back wall of the closet. The closet wall opened and revealed an elevating platform. The girls were dumbfounded again. Valise walked onto the platform.

" Come on, you want to see them don't you? "

One by one the girls climbed on and with a jerk the platform went down. As they went the closet closed and light exploded around them, when their eyes adjusted they saw the biggest place they could ever imagine underground. As they landed on the floor, they saw many people, children, adults just living around the grounds. Relena looked at them.

" Oh my God, What happened? "

Valise walked off the platform and the girls followed.

" These people's homes were destroyed from the war, they have no place to go, I could only fit about 75 here. "

Morgan was almost crying.

" You're a good person, Valise. "

Valise smiled at Morgan. As they made their way through the underground house. The people were openly staring at them. Finally as they walked farther on, there started to be less light and people. They stopped in front of a door. Valise put her eye close to the identification system and her hand on the print identification. The door opened and she ushered the girls inside. They were faced with another wall which she typed in a code. Misty looked surprised.

" Do you think you have enough security? "

" My gundam's are very important to me. "

" No kidding. "

The door opened to reveal another huge space. Valise walked forward followed by the girls. It was a huge room with 4 hallways around them.

" This is where you'll live, your rooms are down the south hall. The food is down the west. The exercise and anything else is down the east hall. "

Relena looked at the fourth hallway.

" Let me guess the Gundam's are down the north hallway. "

Valise pointed her finger at her.

" Good guess. " 

Relena started to walk down the north hallway.

" I want to see them. "

Valise and the girls followed Relena.

" Naturally. "

They walked about two minutes when Relena came to a complete stop and stared in amazement. Three beautiful Gundam's were enclosed in a metal casing. Morgan walked to one at the end. It was maroon and a deep brown.

" unbelievable. "

Valise walked to Morgan.

" That one Morgan is called Meltam. "

" He's beautiful. "

Morgan was gazing at the Gundam. Valise leaned against the railing to and explained what Meltam could do. 

" He has a beam cannon, a bow saber, machine guns connected to the shoulders and helmet, double thrusters, and flying capability. "

Morgan looked at Valise and smiled.

" I want him. "

" Then he's yours. "

They walked to the next one that Misty was at. This Gundam was red and black. Valise stood next to Misty.

" Now this one is called Canic. He is almost identical to Meltam but instead of a bow saber I gave a saber sword. This one is where I started to experiment. If you ever get into trouble all you turn the heat magnetic attachment."

Misty gave her a funny look.

" The what? "

Valise thought for a moment on how she was going to explain it.

" uh, there is a mechanism inside when activated to brings all energy substances to your gundam at close range very quickly. All you have to do is hold on to the enemy and Canic will bring the temperature of his body to extreme heat and melt your enemy. "

" Hold on a minute if that happens, I'll be barbecue, right? "

Valise looked at Misty.

" Theoretically………yes, but don't worry that's where my experiment comes in. "

Misty raised her eyebrows and Valise made her way quickly to Relena. 

" Now this………this is my baby. "

Relena was staring at a Gundam that was white and ice blue.

" I've never seen something that I felt so needed to have and so connected to right away. What can he do? "

" I'm glad you asked. He is called Polartic. The most powerful beam cannon I could put on him with a tracking system, twin machine gun lasers on the arms and shoulders, and two sword sabers. "

Relena walked closer to Polartic.

" He does something else doesn't he? "

" Yes, he does. As you can guess from the name he can create anything to drop to a sub-zero temperature and freeze all you have to do is touch it. "

Relena was almost entranced with the Gundam, she couldn't take her eyes off it. Valise turned to Misty and to Relena.

" There is a catch. The melting and freezing system will only work for a couple of minutes, you have to power up the system each time you use it. "

Misty walked to Relena.

" Hey Sage, she told us that in order for me to not to look like I came out a oven and I'm guessing also in order for you not to become a meat Popsicle , that she has an experiment to help us out. What do you think about that? "

Relena spared Misty a glance away from her Gundam.

" I don't know what to think, all I know is that I have to fly this Gundam. "

Valise talked to the girls.

" We have a lot of work to do, you girls should get some rest. "

As they were walking out, something caught Relena's eye. A large figure as tall as the Gundam's in the corner.

" Valise,……is that another gundam? "

Valise looked to the corner.

" Yes, it was the prototype for these three. It's not as powerful but powerful enough."

Relena gave her a sly look.

" It still works right? "

" Yes, why? I don't know of anyone else that could fly it, they have to be familiar with the old models. Do you have someone in mind? "

Relena smiled.

" I might, this person was an ex-soldier. "

Valise walked to Relena.

" Well, if you think they are good enough, I'll welcome them, just don't give me a speech on how wonderful and desperate this person is okay? "

" Sure, I'll contact the ex-soldier right away. "

Valise walked off and Misty and Morgan looked at Relena.

" Who is this person Sage? "

Relena looked at her Gundam.

" An old friend. "

At Duo's Junkyard:

Hilde had just got up from sleeping and notices her computer screen blinking. 

" I wonder who that could be, I hope it's Duo. "

Hilde sat down and started to read the message.

" Relena? "

Hilde couldn't believe it, she thought that Relena was gone forever. She went on reading the message. She suddenly stopped.

" WHAT?! "

In Africa, the next day, 4 o'clock in the morning:

Relena was in her room staring at the ceiling thinking about her life and how she turned out the way she did.

" Relena what are you doing? How can anyone ever love you now? God, I so pathetic. "

Relena got up and walked out of her room and down the hall to the cafeteria. Misty and Morgan were already there. Relena looked at them and smiled.

" Couldn't sleep either? "

" No, I came here about four hours ago, and Morgan just came about two hours ago. It's just a lot to think about. I mean Sage, we are going into battle and we might not come back out alive. "

Relena sat down at their table.

" I know, but I have to do this. If you guys have any doubts, then you should go. "

Misty stared at Relena for a moment then broke into a grin.

" Your not getting rid of us, I said I was just thinking. "

Relena laughed at her. Valise walked into the cafeteria.

" I thought I heard you guys. Couldn't sleep? "

Morgan stood up.

" I guess you could say that we're a little anxious. "

Valise sat at their table.

" While your all sitting here so I might as well tell you about this experiment that Sage, you and Misty will have to go through. "

The girls were all silent to let her continue.

" This experiment connects you to your Gundams through your mind and body. It's an enzyme that goes through your bodies and when your Gundams are activated you can almost become it. "

Misty got a confused look.

" Wait a minute you lost me. "

Relena looked at Valise.

" It's like the zero system isn't it? "

Valise was very surprised.

" Your familiar with it. "

Relena leaned back in her chair.

" I've heard of it. "

" I designed that system, until that good for nothing Professor J took the credit after I left. "

Relena hid her surprise but a million thoughts were going through her head. She had no idea that Valise and Professor J knew each other. Morgan interrupted.

" You were saying. "

" Oh yes, what I trying to say is for instance Sage your body will drop to sub-zero temp so you can survive the attack that your Gundam creates and basically even if you are not in the gundam it will obey your command. There is a down side, I don't advise you to fire or fight outside of your Gundam, since you have to be able to see it to fight it, if the enemy finds you and kills you they can activate it to themselves. It has a cleaning mode that when their pilot dies basically anyone can configure it to themselves. "

Relena thought hard.

" So your saying by activating our Gundams we can just give them the command to fire and they will? "

" Yes, and if there is a malfunction in the system you can check the system through your mind. Just concentrate on where the malfunction is and you'll find it, the Gundam's will basically be an extension of yourselves. "

Morgan spoke up.

" Then why do they even need to learn to pilot their Gundam's? All they need to do is tell their Gundam's to fight right? "

" That's half correct, the Gundam's need them as much as they need the Gundam's. Just like if your doing a puzzle for a long period, your minds will get tired and so you should only connect your mind to the Gundam only in trouble or if your Gundam has a malfunction. It will be very dangerous and powerful to use your mind, you'll like being connected so much that you wouldn't want to leave. So, when you fight you have to do that based solely on your skill. "

Misty's eyes widened and Relena stared at the table. Morgan looked at both of them.

" God, sucks to be you. "

Valise looked at the girls and Relena looked up to her eyes.

" When do we get started ? " 

P.S.- if anyone gets a little confused, tell me, and I'll explain it better in part 5.

END OF PART 4 ( In PART 5, the battle begins )


	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: You guys know the drill…I don't own gundam wing blah, blah, blah, blah,so don't sue me blah, blah, blah, and blah. I don't even own the characters or anything in the gundam series. Part 5 is up to bat.

On L1, one week later:

Noin was addressing the colony on trying to keep the civil battles very low or non-existent.

" Dear people, under the circumstances the leader of the New Kingdom, Milliardo Peacecraft has asks the inhabitants of colony L1 to not fight against each other. As you know the new organization called CWD is beginning to a threat to our world.. "

Noin was interrupted by people in the audience gasping and yelling. She looked up to see a shadow covering the windows of the building. One of the soldiers that went to the colony with Noin spoke out.

" What is that? "

Noin looked confused until it dawned on her.

" Oh, my God! "

Noin turned to the soldiers.

" Get these people out of here. "

The soldiers ran off to do as she asked. Noin ran out of the building to see it with her own eyes, but she already knew what it was. When she ran out of the door she saw the old model Mobil suits around the city. The Mobil suits were scanning the people, until one rested on her. The pilot inside of the Mobils contacted his commander.

" Sir! I have Noin in view. "

The commander who was on a space ship circling the colony returned a message.

" You know what to do……… "

The commander was interrupted by one of his men.

" Sir! I think you should see this on the radar. "

Back on L1:

The Mobil suit walked closer to Noin and the pilot inside targeted her. Noin realized what was going to happen, and she thought she would rather face the enemy that was bringing her death instead of running. She waited. 

" I'm sorry Milliardo. "

The pilot noticed something to the side of him.

" What the hell?! "

The Mobil was blown away, Noin opened her eyes to see the new SandRock in front of her. Noin smiled.

" Miss Noin, are you alright? "

" Quatre! "

" Miss Noin, you better get out of here while we finish these Mobil suits. "

" Thank you, I owe you one. "

" That's okay, I'm happy I got here in time, sorry for cutting it close. "

One of the soldiers came from behind SandRock.

" Miss Noin, we have to get you out of here. "

Noin and the soldier went back to the shuttle that would go back to the New Kingdom. Noin thought to herself as they ran to shuttle.

" Oh Quatre, thinking always of other people. "

The new Gundams were fighting the Mobils. The Deathscythe split a Mobil and the one behind it in half at the same time.

" Woo hoo! The God of Death once again the victor. No one stands a chance against me. "

Meanwhile the new Zero got surrounded by five Mobils. Heero looked at them and gave a very slight smile.

" Now this is more like it. "

The Zero kneeled on one knee as it took out it's saber. Heero turned on one of the thrusters on the foot of the gundam. As one foot was anchoring the gundam the other was pushing the Gundam around in circle. It went around and Zero cut the enemies in half. Heero glanced at the destroyed Mobils.

" hmmm………Worthless. "

The Shen Long destroyed two Mobils with the laser attached to his back.

" You can never destroy me, I work with justice on my side. "

Heavy Arms was finishing the rest of the Mobils.

" That's the last one, we should get back to the base. Other Mobils might be on the way and we don't want the colony to suffer, if they want to fight let's fight in space. "

Heero's Gundam scanned the colony one last time.

" Agreed. "

Each of the Gundams went out of the colony and turned into flight mode to go back to their base.

At the New Kingdom:

Noin gets off the plane and is meet by Milliardo.

" I'm sorry I couldn't complete the mission. "

" No matter, things have changed since CWD initiated war. I glad your safe. "

" I'm glad to, I would be dead if it wasn't for the Gundams. "

" Is it the same pilots? "

" Yes, I'm sure of it. "

Milliardo and Noin go inside the kingdom. Noin thought for a moment.

" Sir, I think it would be wise to support the Gundams and make it known that the New Kingdom stands behind them. "

" Luzerina, I want to make sure that they are fighting for our cause and not just their own. "

Noin looks at Milliardo with a smile.

" Understood sir. "

In Africa, 5 days ago:

Relena and Misty were sitting on a table in Valise's lab. They had to wear a skin tight clothes so heart monitors and other various machines could be hooked up to make sure their vitals would be okay. Misty looked apprehensive.

" I don't know about this Sage. "

" Relax, what's the worst that can happen? "

Misty gave Relena a look.

" We could DIE?!………and besides I feel so naked, I wish we could wear normal clothes. "

Relena just shrugged her shoulders.

" Don't worry we only have to wear these clothes when we pilot, other clothes might interfere since they usually have metal or something on them………I don't know………as for dying, Going through torture, is a lot harder than a quick death. "

" What makes you think it will be quick? "

Valise walked in as Relena was trying to get Misty calm.

" Are you two ready? "

Misty was starting to get nervous.

" Ready as we'll ever be. "

Valise walked to a compartment and by passed security to open it. She took out two shots and walked to the girls. She went to Misty first because she looked like she was going to jump out of her skin. Valise took Misty arm, and Misty looked to the ceiling and closed her eyes when she felt the needle go in. Valise injected the enzyme, then took the shot out and repeated the same thing to Relena with the other shot. After a couple of minutes Misty looked confused.

" I don't feel any different. "

Valise smiled and was making sure the monitors that were hooked up to the girls were working correctly.

" That's because your gundam's aren't online yet. "

Relena and Misty exchanged a look before Relena turned back to Valise.

" How do they get online? "

" Now that both of you are connected to your Gundam's all you have to do is give the word. "

Misty looked at Relena.

" You go first Sage. "

Relena looked taken back.

" No way. "

"Okay, we both do it at the same time. "

" Okay. "

Relena and Misty looked at each other and at the same time said.

" Polartic online. "

" Canic online. "

Relena felt something funny inside her, she looked at Misty and saw that she was going through the same feeling. The pressure started to build, it felt like the walls were closing. Relena grabbed her stomach and fell to the floor, the heart monitor was starting to beep faster. Valise leaned close to Relena.

" Sage! Concentrate on your Gundam. "

Relena could barely hear the words, they seemed so far away. Her hands started to feel cold. As fast as the pressure came it went. Relena got up and looked at Misty, her eyes widened. Misty looked normal except her eyes were all black, they looked like deep pools of space. Misty was also staring at Relena and at the same time both said.

" Oh, my God! "

Misty went to a mirror.

" I'm not human, is it warm in here? "

Valise spoke to the girls.

" Your still human. Just a different kind. "

Misty got angry.

" This is not human, I look like I belong in hell. I freaking myself out, look at my eyes."

Relena spoke to Misty.

" Misty, it's just your eyes, nothing changes inside. "

" thanks for the advice Yoda. "

Relena turned to Valise.

" Is this permanent? "

Valise shook her head.

" No, only when your Gundams are online. "

Misty was more than happy to stop looking like this.

" Canic offline. "

She felt the pressure but it wasn't so bad this time. She looked in the mirror again and found her eyes were their usual color. Misty looked at Relena and Valise.

" I'll see ya later. "

Valise looked at Relena.

" Maybe it was a mistake doing this to her. "

Relena gave her a half smile.

" Don't worry I know Misty, and all that happened was she just got a little scared. Give her a couple of hours and she'll be fine. "

Valise walked to Relena.

" Don't you want to see yourself? "

Relena walked slowly to the mirror what she saw was her normal self except her eyes, they were white as a ghost, the violet was long gone.

" I have no eyes, but I can see. That's so strange. "

Relena laughed at the sight.

" I feel like I should be a super hero or something. "

Valise walked next to her.

" Go ahead, do a test on Polartic's system. "

" I just have to ask it right? "

" Yes? "

" Polartic system check. "

Relena immediately saw all of the Gundam's engineering, it was like she was right there looking at the system check through the eyes of the computer, if that was ever possible. Relena laughed.

" I can't believe it, it's like I feel him right behind my eyes, it's so comforting and ………the power. "

Valise brought Relena out of it.

" Sage, remember don't get lost in the system. "

The system test was complete with no problems. Relena was reluctant to go back to her old self, but she did.

" Polartic offline. "

The pressure came back as the enzyme was reverting back to a neutral state. Relena's body felt normal again and her eyes were back to the violet color. Valise smiled.

" Why don't you get some rest, we'll try out the Gundam's tomorrow in training. "

Relena nodded her head and went to look for Misty. She stopped and turned to Valise.

" Valise, are we free to go anywhere in the compound?"

" Yes, I changed the security to also let you girls go anywhere. "

Relena nodded her head and left to find Misty. She found her looking at Canic.

" Misty? "

Misty was crying as she leaned against the railing.

" I had to get out of there, I couldn't comprehend that it was actually happening, you know. All my life I was told that I would never be important. Then all of a sudden I'm going into war with a gundam and I have all this responsibility on my shoulders. I don't know if I can handle it Sage. What if I get a nervous breakdown and go crazy or my Gundam falls into the hands of the enemy, so many people will die. "

Relena leaned against the railing beside Misty.

" Someone once told me that either you give up fighting and many people will die or you keep fighting which many people will die too. "

Relena looked at Misty.

" It doesn't matter if you make a mistake, what matters is if your going to do anything to correct it. Yes, people will die, but if you give up they will die without reason. "

Misty stayed quiet and kept looking ahead.

" Stay strong Misty. "

Relena walked out of the Gundam storage. Misty spoke to herself.

" Stay strong……hmm. "

Relena walked back and as she passed Morgan's room, she found her sitting reading book. Morgan looked up to see Relena almost pass her room.

" Hey Sage! "

Relena took a step back and looked at Morgan.

" Yeah? "

" Is it over? "

" Yes, me and Misty are officially connected to our Gundams. "

" Wow, I wanted to ask when is your friend coming? "

" Hilde? She should be here any day now. I'm going to look around this place, want to come? "

" Nah, I'm at a good part in this book. "

Morgan went back to the book, as Relena walked away. She went to her room first to change into decent clothes, then went on to the cafeteria and grabbed some fruit to eat on her way. She decided to go to the main part of the building where all those people were, Relena had a need to see them. She passed through security and walked through. Seeing the people still had a saddening effect on her, even though they had a certain amount of food that Valise helped with, she could see many people were still hungry. Relena walked passed a little boy, who was sitting alone, she walked over to him.

" Hey there, what's your name? "

The little boy was weary of her, until he saw the fruit she held in her hand. Relena looked at her hand and smiled.

" There you go, go on and take it. " 

The boy didn't waste any time in grabbing the fruit. After he was done, he spoke in a hushed tone.

" Damon. "

Relena sat next to him, Damon was surprised at this. No one ever paid any attention to him before, he was always on his own. He didn't know what to expect.

" Well Damon, my name is Sage. "

Damon spoke to her getting a little bolder.

" Why are you here? "

Relena thought about this for a moment.

" I'm here with Dr. Moore, and she asked me to help take care of you. "

Damon was surprised. Relena thought the lie was worth getting to know the boy.

" Of me? "

" Yes, I going to come back every day to see you. "

" Really, you will. "

" Uh huh. "

Damon smiled at Relena. She thought to herself.

" This poor kid, he has no one just like……… "

Relena closed her eyes for a minute, and told herself.

" No I'm not going to think of him. "

Relena was brought out of her thoughts.

" Hey, Damon want to show me around? "

" Oh, yes. "

In Africa, the next day:

The girls were walking to their Gundams with Valise. Morgan was smiling, Misty was frowning, and Relena was thinking. Morgan looked at her gundam.

" whew, let's kick the tires and light the fires. "

Misty gave her a bored look.

" Don't you ever quit being so cheerful. "

Morgan gave Misty a wise look.

" You know Misty I think you need a puppy. "

Misty rolled her eyes and climbed into her gundam. The other girls did the same. Relena sat in the gundam and looked around the cockpit.

" Okay, just don't break anything Relena, your not a princess anymore so you can't pay for it. "

Valise contacted the girls through a communicator in their Gundams.

" Go ahead and activate your Gundams, I'll open the ground above you, wait experimenting with them till your fully up on the surface. "

Relena and Misty activated their Gundams, the pressure came back but it wasn't so strong this time. Valise told Morgan how to start hers, Morgan talked to the other girls.

" Hey, this isn't so hard. "

Misty talked back.

" You haven't done anything yet! "

" Picky. "

Morgan strapped herself.

" Hey, I wonder what this does? "

She looked at a clear button and ran her hand over it. The platform lurched to go up top and Morgan hand accidentally pushed it. A red light came on in the cockpit.

Computer voice:

" Self destruction will immense in two minutes. "

Morgan's eyes got wide.

" OH! SHIT! "

Valise noticed Morgan's heart rate go up.

" Are you okay Morgan? "

" Just fine, ran into a little glitch. "

Morgan cut the communication.

" Come on, Come on, you have to have a cut off switch. "

Computer Voice:

" One minute. "

Morgan got upset.

" COME ON!!! "

She pounded her fist on the consul.

Computer voice:

" Count down, Deactivated. "

Morgan leaned back in her pilot chair.

" That was close. "

The Gundams came to the surface, the girls looked around the desert. Relena activated the thrusters on her gundam.

" Let's see what you can do. "

Polartic flew off in a second. Canic activated her thrusters too. Meltam was left behind.

" Hey! Wait for me, just because I'm the pilot of the group doesn't mean you guys leave me to go off in your little club. "

Meltam went of after the others.

Hours Later:

" That was amazing! "

Morgan didn't stop talking all the way to where Valise was standing. 

" You girls did very well. I'm pleased. Go on and get some rest. "

As the girls walked out, Valise spoke to Relena.

" Sage, can I have a moment of your time? "

Relena nodded, Valise waited till the other girls went down another hallway.

" I wanted to commend you on your performance, I never believed that Polartic could reach the levels he did, and in just one day. "

" He's an amazing machine. "

" Misty's levels were not as high as yours, I think it's because of her reluctance to fully cooperate. "

Relena looked at Canic before turning back to Valise.

" She'll come around. "

5 days later, right after the battle on L1:

" We missed it, we should have been there. "

Relena looked away from the TV that all the girls were watching.

" We weren't ready. We would have become part of the problem, not a help. "

Misty sighed.

" I guess your right. "

Valise walked into the living area.

" Sage, there is someone here to see you. "

Relena smiled as Valise stepped aside to reveal Hilde.

" Hi,…Sage. "

Hilde smiled at Relena's happy face. She knew that she had to call her by an alias and not to talk of anything from the past by the message Relena sent to her.

" Hilde……It's so good to see you. "

Relena walked to her a gave her a hug which Hilde returned. Relena then introduced her to the others.

" This is Misty and Morgan, the other pilots of the Gundams………you guys, this is Hilde a good friend. "

They all said hi to each other. Hilde turned to Relena.

" We have a lot to talk about, can we go somewhere. "

" Yeah, follow me. "

Relena lead Hilde to the Gundams storage facility.

" Wow! These are the Gundams? Their awesome. "

" They are wonderful, your is over there. "

Relena walked to the corner where it was. Hilde looked at it.

" Nice, it will be a great asset to the alliance. Uh………Relena mind telling me what's going on. "

Relena gave her a sad smile.

" Things change. "

" They don't change that much. "

" Trust me you'll be surprised, why don't we sit down and I'll tell you the long tale. "

About two hours later:

Hilde was quiet through the whole story.

" No wonder you changed to a different life. I'm wondering how you survived. "

Relena rubbed the back of her neck.

" I wonder that myself. Okay, so tell me how is Duo and the others? "

" Well, you can see by the news that they are back to fighting. Duo is Duo, you know. "

Relena could see by Hilde's face that things were not alright.

" I'm sorry Hilde. "

" Don't worry about it, if it was supposed to happen, it would have happened right? "

" There is still time. "

Hilde looked at Relena and searched her face with her eyes.

" There is also time for you Relena. "

Relena looked at the ground.

" I don't think so. I'm not the naïve, and pampered rich girl anymore. I don't know who I am anymore. Anyways, enough reminiscing. We have a lot of work ahead of us. "

At the CWD base:

The directors of the organization were having a meeting.

" Sir, the attack on L1 was a failure, Noin is still alive. "

The leader did not look at all worried.

" I don't think so, we know that the Gundams are fully operational, and we know now that they think we are not equipped with good Mobil suits. The next plan………is the destruction of the base of where the gundam's are. I want the structure that they stand on shattered, I want their support gone. I want to see them suffer. We will lure them out to a meaningless battle and crush their means of support. "

A man stood up in the audience.

" Sir! We don't even know where they are. "

The leader laughed.

" On the contrary, we do. When the battle took place on L1, one of my undercover soldiers placed a tracking device on a gundam. We know exactly where they are. "

A soldier was watching from the balcony, it is the one that helped Noin go back to the New Kingdom. He watched as another man stood up to address the leader.

" Then sir, if we know where they are why don't we conduct an Arial attack on them while their unsuspecting with the new mobiles. "

The leader looked irritated.

" Has anyone been LISTENING TO ME! "

The leader calmed down before explaining.

" The reason is, if we attack them directly on home turf it would be to risky, these pilots are taught to always be ready. So, we give them a battle to fight while we destroy their base. We defeat them slice by slice. "

END OF PART 5


	6. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Gundam Mobil Suit or anything that starts with Gu…. So, please don't sue me, I have no money. Well, on to part 6. I can honestly tell you guys that I don't know how long this story is going to be so bear with me.

3 Months Later at the CWD Base:

A space ship of peace directors were on their way to L1. 

" Captain Sir, there is something on radar, and I don't think it's friendly. "

The captain walked over to the radar screen.

" What is that? It's to big to be one of ours. " 

The commander of a CWD battle cruiser was checking to make sure everything was in position.

" Lieutenant, are all the men at their stations? "

" Yes, sir! "

" Give the order for the first Mobil suits to move on, and to give the space ship Nosetri a welcoming present. "

On the Nosetri:

" Sir, enemy Mobil suits are heading our way! "

" Then dispatch ours and send a distress signal to the New Kingdom. "

The Nosetri's Mobil suits came out to defend their ship, but their was to many of the enemy Mobils.

At the New Kingdom:

A soldier came running into the meeting hall were Milliardo was with Noin.

" Sir! We have gotten a message from the Nostri, they are under attack from CWD's mobils. "

Noin looks at Milliardo. Milliardo stares at her for a moment.

" Go and tell the Gundam pilots before they hear about it to late. "

Noin ran off to do as he asked. The commander of the CWD cruiser was watching his forces beating the alliance Mobils. A about 20 minutes the Gundam Pilots came into view, within seconds they were fully into the fight with the CWD's. The commander smiled.

" Right on schedule. Lutenient give word to the other Mobils to proceed with the plan. "

At the Gundam Hanger:

The professor's were watching the fight from a consul.

" Their not putting up much of a fight, I would think they would have more Mobils. "

Professor J was watching the battle, he suddenly heard something outside. It took him a while to recognize the sound, he panicked.

" They have come to destroy us! Quick we have to find a shelter. "

The professor's made it to an old basement shelter from the old war, right before the first blast hit and destroyed half of the base. The professor's started to feel the heat of the blasts. 

" We were tricked, they wanted to destroy our base, not fight us. "

Instructor H shook his head.

" Pretty smart if you ask me. "

In Africa, when the fight just started in space:

Relena ran into the living room where Hilde and Misty were playing cards and Morgan playing with a hacky sak. 

" We have to go there's a fight, Valise is waiting for us. "

All the girls jumped up and ran after Relena, they meet up with Valise, who was very calm and looked like something was troubling her. Relena ran up to her.

" We're ready to go, we'll get the Gundam's ready. "

Valise held up her hand.

" Wait, something's …not right. "

Misty looked slightly panicked.

" Yeah, something's not right we're not there to help the others. "

Valise looked at Misty sharply.

" Hush……Sage? "

Relena came forward.

" Yes? "

" Look at the battle, what do you see? "

Relena looked at her like she grew two heads but decided to humor her.

" Okay, I see the Gundam's fighting, right? "

" Exactly,……why do you think that battle cruiser hasn't attack them with their weapons? "

Relena stared at the screen.

" I don't know? "

Hilde cut in.

" I'm sorry to interrupt this logic session but shouldn't we be helping them? "

Relena and Valise weren't listening to her. Valise turned to Relena.

" How do you trap a mouse? "

Relena looked at Valise.

" With a mouse trap. "

" Right, but how do you get it to the trap? "

Relena thought for a moment then figured it out.

" Oh my God, … you lure it away from it's home. "

The other girls finally realized what they were talking about. Morgan stepped forward.

" So what your saying is that they are going to destroy the base where the Gundam's are? "

Valise nodded.

" Precisely. "

Hilde hit the wall, hard.

" Bastards! We have to help them, we have to stop their base from being blown up. "

Valise looked at the girls.

" You have to go to this place. "

She handed Relena a paper that had the longitude and latitude where the base was. Morgan looked at the paper.

" I'm not going to ask how you know where the base is. "

" Good, because I'm not going to tell you. Now go! " 

The girls ran to their Gundams and entered the directions. Relena lead them as they transformed into flight mode. Valise looked sadly after them.

" They're not going to make it. "

Meanwhile in space one hour later:

Zero was finishing a Mobil suit. Heero looked around and found that they had almost destroyed all of the Mobils, he saw the battle cruiser in the distance. He began to think.

" Something's wrong, that battle ship should have sent for reinforcements and attacked us. "

Heero called to the others.

" Listen up everyone, something's wrong, I can tell, their not attacking us to win, it's almost like a diversion. "

Duo scratched his head.

" Hey, I think your right. "

Trowa stayed his usual calm self.

" What do you think we should do? "

Heero thought for a moment.

" We'll break off the attack, and head back to the base. "

Heero was the first one to leave followed by the others.

At the Gundam base, 45 minutes ago:

" Sage! Are you okay? "

" Yeah! Just got a little swamped. "

Relena was surrounded by Mobils. One of the lieutenants contacted the battle cruiser.

" Sir, we ran into trouble. There seem to be more Gundam's, we only destroyed half of the base. "

The commander returned communication.

" It should be enough, you can retreat. "

" Right away S…… "

A lieutenant turned to the commander.

" Sir, we lost communication. "

At the Gundam base:

Meltam was pulling it's bow saber out of the Mobil that had communicated with the commander. Morgan looked at Canic as he sliced another Mobil in half his it's saber sword. Relena had three Mobils tailing her, she flew away from the main fight.

" You guys I can't shake these guys. "

Relena thought for a moment while dodging the lasers of the Mobils.

" I'm going to turn to sub-zero. "

Hilde turned on the machine guns to destroy a Mobil and turned her gundam in the direction of Relena.

" Sage are you sure. "

" Yeah, I am. "

Relena boosted thrusters and flew straight up toward the sky.

" Here goes nothing. "

She connected to her Gundam through her mind,

" Polartic change to sub-zero. "

She felt the acknowledgement of the gundam. In seconds the cockpit was freezing, Relena started to have trouble breathing.

" Uh-oh, I don't think it's working. "

As soon as Relena felt she couldn't take it anymore. Her body started to feel warmer.

" That's more like it. Okay let's finish these guys. "

The thrusters of the gundam stopped and she started to fall toward the ground. She saw the Mobils looking for her. Polartic surprised the Mobils by landing right in front of them, the Mobils were to slow. Relena took out the middle Mobil with one of the sabers and as she went through the other two, Polartic brushed by them only having little contact with the suits. Right after he touched them, the Mobils turned to ice. While flying back to the others, Relena turned on the laser tracking. She could hear the computer in her mind.

Computer:

" Target's locked. "

Relena only hesitated a moment to think of the people.

" Fire. "

The shots found their targets and the Mobils shattered into thousands of pieces. Relena came back to the base. Hilde's gundam turned to Polartic.

" Relena, we got a message from Valise the other pilots are coming back…soon. "

Relena almost made the decision to stay and see Heero. Relena looked at the half destroyed base, and thought.

" I just want to see him. "

Relena broke out of her trance.

" Let's get out of here, I don't want to meet up with them, we'll have a lot of explaining to do. "

As the Gundam's flew off, Hilde looked at the base one more time.

" Duo. "

Her gundam went into flight mode and flew off, what they didn't know was that someone was watching them fly off. 

" What do you think? "

Professor J looked at Master O.

" I think a friend of ours has a lot of explaining to do. "

" Moore. "

" Yes. "

They looked into the sky to see the boy's Gundam's returning. Heero looked at the base and closed his eye's. The professor's waited until the boy's were all out of the Gundam's. Trowa looked at the professor's.

" We were tricked. "

Professor J looked at the destroyed base.

" Yes, we were. But, no matter. "

The professor all nodded their agreement. Duo looked at them like they were crazy.

" I'm sorry what? Did you just say no matter? I hope you've noticed that we don't have a home base for repairs or anything. "

Professor J smiled.

" We have a friend that I'm sure will want to help. "

Heero's look turned to a stern gaze.

" Hmmm. "

In Africa:

The Gundam's returned and Valise was waiting for them and so was Damon. The girls came down from the gundams. Damon ran towards Relena.

" Sage! "

He jumped into the arms of Relena.

" Hi there. Oh, I missed you. "

Damon hugged her with all his might.

" I missed you too. "

Valise walked over to the girls, and smiled.

" I congratulate you on a job well done. "

The girls faces were gloomy, and turned to the ground. Hilde spoke first.

" We couldn't save the base. We failed. "

Valise gave them a sincere look.

" This was your first battle, we just got there to late. Your to hard on yourself. "

Morgan looked up with unleashed tears in her eyes.

" We could have done better! We're supposed to be better than anybody! "

Morgan angrily walked away, pushing a cart over as she went by. Hilde went off after her.

" I'll go talk to her. "

Relena looked at Valise, Damon still in her arms.

" She's right we did fail. "

Valise looked at the Gundam's.

" I don't think so. "

Relena didn't even want to try to make sense of Valise's words.

" Come on Damon, let's find something to eat. "

Misty went off with Relena. Valise went to office and turned on her computer, the screen was flashing with an incoming call. She turned it on. Professor J's face came on the screen.

" Long time no see, Valise. "

Valise gave him a bored look.

" I was wondering how long it would take you to figure out to call me, not long I see. I guess you saw my Gundam's save your sorry ass's. "

Valise smiled tightly at him. 

" Indeed I did see them, I'm guessing you already know what I'm going to ask. "

Valise gave a little laugh.

" Oh yes, I do. I think I want to see you beg me to let your pilots and their Gundam's stay here. "

Professor J was starting to get pissed off.

" I will not, your just a convenience. I can find a new base. "

Valise smiled.

" No I don't think you wanting to do that, you know as well as I do it's takes a long time to find a home base. Well, I won't make you beg, your welcome here. You know where it is. "

Valise cut the transmission before he could reply.

" I guess I should tell the girl's we're expecting visitors. "

Valise walked out of her office and went to the living hall.

At the demolished Gundam base:

The pilots listened to Professor J talk to Valise. Wufei was the first one to speak.

" Just like a woman to think that we need them! I say we don't go. "

Quatre looked at Wufei.

" Calm down, your not thinking logically. We have no where else to go. "

Heero was leaning against one of the walls that was left standing.

" We should go as soon as possible, so we can start planning a counter attack on the CWD'."

Professor J gave the pilots information where Valise's base was.

" You go first, me and the rest of the professor's will get there as soon as possible. "

Heero took the coordinates.

" Understood. "

The pilots walked to their Gundam's and took off.

In Africa:

The girls and Damon were sitting at a table eating. Valise walked in.

" I have some news. "

All the talking and eating stopped, Morgan turned to Valise.

" What sort of news? "

Valise sat down at their table.

" We are going to have some visitors. "

Relena got a sinking feeling in her stomach. She tried not to show her nervousness.

" Who are these visitors? "

Hilde picked up an apple and bit into it.

" The Gundam pilots, who's base that was just blown to bits. "

Hilde choked on her apple and Relena fell off her chair. At the same time both yelled.

" No! "

Relena recovered first.

" Please tell me you didn't. "

Relena sat back in the chair and tried to talk to Valise without going to ballistic. Misty looked at her and Hilde like they were going to explode any moment.

" God! What's wrong with you guys. "

Hilde sat closer to Valise.

" You don't understand. Everyone has a history, right? Well, Me and Sage's history kind of conflict with the pilots. We know them. "

Morgan gave a confused look.

" And that's a bad thing? "

Hide turned her attention to Morgan.

" Uh-huh. "

Relena took over telling a confused Valise.

" You see if they find out that me and Hilde are here, they are going to get very angry. You don't want to see them angry. "

Hilde cut in.

" Especially one, he'll cut off my legs so I won't be able to walk. Oh god, I'm going to die. It'll be a big no-no. "

Valise looked at the distressed girls. 

" So, you want me not to mention you guys. "

Hilde quickly nodded her head. Relena looked at Misty and Morgan.

" Them to, as far as your concerned the Gundam's have no pilots. If they see two pilots and four Gundam's they'll know something isn't right. "

Misty looked at Valise.

" I think they're serious about this. "

Valise thought for a moment.

" Okay, but how are you guys going to avoid them. They'll be using this facility to, even the same halls. "

Relena leaned back and let out a breath she had been holding.

" Don't worry we'll think of something. "

Valise got up and walked to the door.

" Well, think of something fast, they'll be here in a couple of hours. "

A couple of hours later:

The girls heard the Gundam's arrive, Relena and Hilde were pacing the living hall. They saw Valise go up to take the pilots into the base and to get the gundams in storage. Relena stopped pacing and leaned against the wall. She whispered.

" Heero. "

END OF PART 6 


	7. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: The regular disownership of Gundam, Gundam Wing, or anything like it. On to part 7.

A the CWD base:

The leader of the CWD was addressing all his military personnel.

" When we are ready, I want to gather all our forces and strike the New Kingdom, I want to send units to all the colony's too, so the gundam's will have to separate from each other. Each of you will have a specific duty in organizing the attack. You will be notified. "

The leader stepped down of the platform. He thought about the Gundam pilots.

" Soon, you will see a new order in space, my order. "

In Africa, one day ago:

Valise walked to where the gundam pilots were finishing locking their gundams in the storage hold.

" Welcome to my humble home, you are welcome anywhere in the grounds. "

Quatre stepped up to Valise. 

" We thank you for letting us stay here, I can not tell you how much we appreciate this kindness. "

Wufei looked off in another direction.

" Humph. "

Valise stole a glance at Wufei and lifted one eyebrow.

" Is something not to your liking, ah…what's your name? "

" Everything is fine, my name is Wufei. "

Valise smiled slightly.

" I'll make sure I remember it. "

Quatre introduced all the other pilots to Valise. Duo stepped a little closer, and smiled at her.

" You may have heard of me, I'm usually called the God of Death. "

Valise smiled at Duo's cheerfulness, she seemed to think about his comment.

" Nope never heard of ya. Come with me I'll give you the tour. "

Duo looked like she insulted him beyond all means. The boys followed Valise, Duo spotted the other Gundam's and after a few moments finally asked her.

" Hey, I've never seen those Gundam's before, who pilots them? "

They all looked at girls Gundam's. Valise hesitated.

" Those…ah…are not… fully operational, I was just messing around with some idea's. "

The boys looked convinced, Valise relaxed and thought.

" I have to me more careful. "

In the living hall:

" How long do you think we can pull this off, their going to find out some way. I think it would be easier to confront them instead of sneaking around. "

Hilde was talking to Relena as she was doing sit-ups. Relena finished her workout and turned to Hilde.

" I know what you, I'm just not ready. "

Hilde looked at the floor.

" I hate not telling him that I'm here. "

Relena thought for a moment.

" Then you should be able to tell him, this is my problem not yours. "

Hilde looked at her and smiled.

" No, I can't do that and leave you here thinking about what's going to happen to you. "

Misty and Morgan were watching the TV. Misty turned around on the couch to look at them.

" You guys should leave it alone, if they find out, then they find out. "

Relena gave her a tiresome look.

" It's more complicated than that. "

Valise walked into the room, all the girls were silent and looked at her.

" Those boys are……different. "

Relena's face softened.

" You could say that. "

Valise sat down on the couch.

" Before I forget, some people from colony L1 are coming here, because of the little battle that took place there, some people are without homes. Since we have too many people in the main holding area, we'll be keeping them around here. "

Hilde looked at her with a thoughtful expression.

" May I ask who these new inhabitants are? "

" Sure, they come from a finishing school it's called Magose school for the talented, they are around your ages. "

Relena closed her eyes, she spoke sarcastically.

" Great, I assume that you're not familiar with this school. "

Valise leaned forward.

" By all means, enlighten us. "

Relena looked at everyone.

" The Magose is a place where the rich send their kids when they finished college, usually the people that go there won't be able to inherit their parents money until they go. "

Morgan did not look amused.

" We're getting snobs? Wonderful. Hey Sage, how do you know about this school anyway? "

Relena gave Morgan a half smile.

" You could say I did a lot of traveling. "

Relena turned to Valise.

" There is one part I don't understand, why don't they go to their homes, I mean they were at a boarding school right ? "

Valise leaned back.

" Their homes were also destroyed and these people are a certain threat to the CWD's and the New Kingdom. These people believe that there should be a definite separation between people with money and those who are poor, like since they have the money they should decide how wars are fought. They stand very defiantly on their views, but they go about it with rally's and riots, which end up with people getting hurt. "

Misty rolled her eyes. 

" Great, now their rich and stupid, a very bad combination. "

Relena looked away.

" Yeah, a very bad combination. "

Valise got up.

" Since the other pilots are here, I'll have the newcomers be introduced to them since 

you girls are technically not here. "

Relena didn't look up.

" I think that would be for the best. "

Hilde asked Valise a question.

" When are they coming? "

" In a couple of hours. "

Hilde watched Valise go out of the room, then turned to Relena.

" I hope their not girls. "

A couple of hours later:

Hilde was angry.

" DUMB LUCK!!! Pure, stupid, dumb luck. "

Relena gave Hilde a stern gaze.

" Relax, it might not be like you think, there is one guy you know. "

The four girls were looking at six pretty girls and one guy, being introduced to the pilots. The four girls were spying on the newcomers from where they could not see them. 

In the Living hall:

Quatre was the first to say something to the girls after Valise left.

" I hope we get to know each other well. "

While a blond(Sandy) was looking at Quatre, a pretty raven haired girl(Mary), and a brunette(Sam) stared at Heero, Mary spoke while still gazing at Heero.

" I hope so too. "

Heero was aware of the girls, but didn't pay any attention. Another red haired girl(Erica) was giving Duo glances. Duo tried to put his attention else where, he thought to himself.

" Man, it's getting hot in here. "

A blond(Sherry) was looking Trowa up and down, Trowa simply stared at the ground. Wufei had caught the eye of a another red haired girl(Aaron), Wufei rolled his eyes and thought.

" I wish Sally was here, this would be so much easier. "

The only guy(Derrick) stepped forward and spoke to Quatre.

" So, why are you guys here? "

Heero gave him a stone gaze.

" Why are you so interested. "

Duo stepped in front of Heero quickly enough to cover Heero's coldness.

" He's just kidding. We help with the mechanics around here. "

Derrick gave him a funny look, then turned to his group. 

" Okay. Well, we better settle into our rooms. "

All the girls said bye to the pilots, Derrick walked off after the girls and didn't say a thing. Trowa broke the silence.

" That was odd. They will get in the way of us. "

Heero stood up from leaning against the wall.

" They will be annoyances, they will complicate our directive. "

The pilots walked in the opposite direction of the other group. Hilde was very upset.

" I can't believe this is happening. "

Morgan talked to her in a calm voice.

" Settle down, you can't do anything. "

Hilde turned to Morgan. She gave her a slight smile.

" I saw you looking at Quatre, you like him don't you? "

Morgan gave her a sad glance.

" Even if I did, How can a former prisoner go up against a rich girl with probably more class than I will ever learn in a hundred years? "

Relena got angry at Morgan's statement.

" Do you think of yourself as so little? Stop it! You are ten times better than any of those girls, but you won't be better if you think of yourself as a poor prisoner. "

Morgan gave a little smile.

" Really, you think of me better than them. "

Relena calmed down.

" Of course I do, anybody in this room has more compassion, and smarts than any of them. You can't let people get to you. "

Hilde looked out to the living hall.

" Your right, I should have more faith in myself……and in Duo. "

Relena got up and walked to the door.

" I would love to stay and chat, but I have a date with someone and I can't be late. "

Misty looked after Relena then turned to the other girls.

" God, I don't know how she does it. After all she's been through, in prison and in coming here only to see someone from your past, and from the looks of it, a confusing past, and still be so strong. "

Hilde ran her hand along the cold lab table.

" You don't know the half of it. "

In the main compound:

" SAGE!! "

Damon ran and jumped into Relena's arms.

" Oh! Your getting taller Damon and ……… yup, your definitely getting stronger. "

Damon smiled at her.

" Really? "

" I'm sure of it. "

Relena looked around the compound and spotted an old man that she got to know very well. She looked at Damon in her arms.

" Let's go say hi to Bradley. "

" Okay. "

They walked over to the blind man. Relena put her hand on his shoulder.

" Bradley it's me. "

Bradley smiled.

" Sage, it's so nice to get visitors. "

Relena took some food out of a little bag she was carrying.

" I brought you some bread and fruit. "

" Thank you, you are the only one who talks to me and cares for me,…I'm such a burden. "

Relena gave a little laugh.

" Your not a burden I enjoy talking to you, and besides Damon likes to hear your stories. "

Damon nodded his head.

" I do like to hear them. "

Bradley smiled.

" My, you're a nice boy. "

Bradley turned back to Relena who's face lost the smile, he could feel something was wrong. " What's troubling you my dear? "

Relena sighed heavily.

" Something from the past has crossed my path and I don't know how to fix it."

" What makes you think you have to fix it? It's a man isn't it? "

Relena smiled sadly.

" You may be blind but there are still things you can see. "

Bradley laughed at her.

" Your right. Now what is the problem? "

Damon sat on Relena's lap as she talked to Bradley.

" When I was a lot younger, I had a lot of responsibility on my shoulders and I thought I knew what I was doing but I didn't. What happened long ago lead to many innocent lives being lost, and it was all my fault, if I had only sooner realized that my way was not necessarily the correct way to do things. During this I fell in love with a ……pilot, he and his friends believed in peace, like I did. But, they did it the correct way, they fought for it, I did not. "

Bradley waited.

" So what happened to him? "

Relena tries to hold back tears.

" He didn't love me back, he disappeared after the war and I haven't seen him since until recently. "

Damon started to tear up.

" Don't cry. "

Relena smiled at him, and wiped the tears from her eyes, Damon slid of her lap and sat on the ground.

" Okay, I won't cry. "

Bradley thought for a moment.

" My dear, some things have to be left in the past, it seems you are a different person than before. This is your chance to do what you think is right, and you have people that love you here. All you need is confidence, if your still in love with this man, just remember it's never to late. "

" It's so hard but your right, as always Bradley. Thank you for your wisdom, I have to get going. "

Damon looked at Relena as she stood up.

" I love you. "

Relena started to cry and covered her face with her hands, then held them out to Damon. He jumped into her arms.

" And I love you, more than anything. You want to see Morgan, and Misty? "

" Yeah! Can I see Hilde too? "

" Of course. "

Relena turned to Bradley.

" Thank you Bradley,…… for everything. "

Bradley smiled.

" Your welcome. "

As Relena was walking out with Damon, she accidentally bumped into someone.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean…… "

Relena looked at the person. She thought.

" Uh-oh. "

She was face to face with one of the new visitors, Derrick.

" No I'm sorry I wasn't watching were I was going. "

Relena quickly tried to make an exit.

" I better get going. "

" Wait, I'm Derrick, what's your name? "

Relena hesitated and looked around for a moment, to see if anyone else was around.

" My name is Sage Mason. I don't mean to be rude, but I really have to go. "

Relena practically ran away from him, she waited till he was out of site before going through security and into the living compound of the Gundam's and their pilots. She looked at Damon.

" That was close. "

Later that day:

The boys and the newcomers were all in the mess hall. They were at sitting at the same table, since the boys came in first, then the girls, they automatically sat with the boys. Derrick came in and sat down at the table. He talked to the whole table.

" I just meet the most beautiful and enchanting girl, just a little while ago. I don't suppose any of you mechanics know Sage Mason? "

Meanwhile at the lab:

Relena and Damon came in while Valise teaching on controlling your emotions in battle. Relena came over and leaned against a lab table, everyone looked at her. Relena gave them a worried look.

" I ran into a little trouble a moment ago. "

Back at the mess hall:

Trowa answered Derrick.

" We don't know anyone that goes by that name. "

Derrick thought for a moment.

" A shame. "

Mary gave him a sly look, and stole a glance at Heero.

" Still, what kind of girl would be in a grubby, and disgusting place with all of those people. She probably has all sorts of diseases. "

All of the girls laughed at her remark, Heero got tired of them and he got up and walked out of the mess hall, soon the other pilots followed. They were grateful to get out of the situation. Erica looked after Duo.

" They are amazing aren't they. "

Sam was thinking about Heero.

" Especially that Heero. "

Mary turned to them.

" I'm going to have that Heero, if it's the last thing I do. "

Sam turned to Mary with an angry expression.

" Hey! What about me? "

Mary gave her an annoyed glance which quickly turned into a smile.

" We'll let the best girl win, or the prettiest. "

" Fine. "

Derrick shook his head.

" This is a wild guess but I don't think they are interested. "

He was meet by six angry glares. Mary relaxed and looked at the seat were Trowa was.

" Nonsense, they're just playing hard to get. "

Back at the lab:

Misty had a wide eyed look.

" What?! You meet one of the guys? "

Relena put Damon on a table.

" Yes, I accidentally bumped into him. "

Morgan put a hand to her head.

" God! This gets more confusing every time. "

Misty came a little closer.

" Hold on! Wait, all you have to do is not go to the compound anymore. Damon can stay here. "

Relena shook her head.

" No, that won't work. "

" Why not? "

Hilde spoke up.

" Because Misty, Derrick saw her at the compound, so he'll expect her to be there tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that. "

Misty nodded her head in understanding.

" I see the problem. "

Valise stepped forward.

" I can keep a watch when he goes to the compound and meet him there. I'll explain that you went back home to live with some distant relatives. "

Relena nodded her head.

" That'll do. "

Valise gave her a no nonsense look.

" Be more careful we have no room for mistakes. "

" I understand, I got sloppy. "

Valise walked out of the lab, and Relena turned to Damon.

" How would you sir, like to stay with me from now on? "

Damon's face broke out into huge smile, everyone in the room couldn't help but smile too.

" Yes! I want to very much. "

" Well then, it's settled. "

In Africa, the next day:

The boys were checking their Gundam's and fixing some minor damage. Heero was on the shoulder of Zero, fixing the circuit from the cockpit to the machine guns. He finished the job and came down to ground level, Mary had walked into the storage and approached Heero.

" You pilot one of these? You know I'm also a pilot. "

Heero kept his attention on his Gundam, he turned to give her a glance then walked away from her, and out of the storage. Mary got pissed and thought to herself.

" It's useless to walk away, I always get what I want. "

The next day, in the living room:

All the gundam girls and Damon were on the floor lying down and wearing less clothes as possible.

" Even with the air conditioning it's so HOT! Isn't it Misty? "

Morgan looked at Misty.

" Can't talk, too much effort, too hot. "

Valise walked in to see them looking like they all died.

" You guys better go, the boys are coming this way, and so are some of the other girls. "

Relena and Hilde jumped up. Misty and Morgan were more reluctant to move.

" I'm stuck to the floor. "

Relena grabbed Misty's arm and yanked her up.

" Ouch! My skin. "

" It'll heal. "

Morgan saw what happened to Misty and immediately got up.

" That looked like it hurt. "

Misty turned to Morgan.

" What gave you that impression? The part where I yelled or half of my skin looking like a lobster?"

Morgan gave her a bored look.

" We should go. "

One week later, in Mary's quarters:

Mary was talking to the other girls of the group.

" You know if one of us, let's say me were to fly one of those Gundam's, let's say on a test run, and did good. I think we would impress those pilots enough to have them interested in us, they seem the type that only think woman are worthy if they are good and strong as them. "

Sandy looked doubtful.

" That's not a good idea. You've only piloted a plane a few times, you could get killed. Or if even you damaged one of them, they would hate you. "

Mary gave Sandy an angry look.

" I'm not that stupid, I would not use one of the pilots Gundam's, I'll use one of the others in the corner. Now are you guys going to help me? "

They all nodded their agreement.

A couple minutes later, in the Gundam Storage:

Aaron asked Mary a question in the Storage.

" Which one are you going to fly? "

Mary scanned the Gundam's of the girl pilots, she stopped on Polartic.

" I like that one. "

Meanwhile in space:

The CWD's were uniting all their forces. The first group had stationed two battle cruisers by colony L2. They built it far enough away from the colony, so they were out of radar. The captain checked into the command center.

" Sir, we are in position. We will station here until the rest of our forces are ready. "

The leader of the CWD's smiled.

" Excellent. "

END OF PART 7


	8. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam or anything like it, I just own my characters. Let me know what you think of this next part…

In the Living Hall, the next day at around 6:00a.m:

The Gundam girls were sitting with Valise and talking about one of the commanders of the CWD's. Valise was filling the girls in on the information about the man.

" This commander is supposed be undercover, he is going to this meeting that the New Kingdom is holding for all the peace leaders of the colony's. Milliardo Peacecraft will be there talk to the leaders to help them understand that they have to reject the CWD's ideals, no matter how good they sound. "

Morgan took a sip of her drink.

" So, what does this have to do with us? "

Valise looked at each of the girls.

" I don't know but this commander is going undercover for a reason, either just a bystander or going as far as to assassinate someone. "

Hilde shook her head sadly.

" By assassinate someone you mean Milliardo Peacecraft,…this doesn't look good. "

Meanwhile in the Gundam Storage:

Mary and the girls came back to the Gundam storage to fly Polartic.

" Stop! Don't do this, I think it's going to have a bad result. "

Mary pulled her arm away from her.

" I didn't ask for your opinion. "

Sam looked at Polartic.

" Mary, that one looks……I don't know, something about it, it's like it sees us and it knows what we are about to do is wrong. "

Mary turned sharply to Sam.

" If I have to fly this thing to get Heero to notice me well, then I'm going to. Out of my way! "

In the mess hall:

The Gundam boys were sitting and talking amongst themselves. Heero had just gotten a message from Doctor J.

" When are the professor's going to meet us here, Heero? "

Trowa was standing by the table leaning against the wall. Heero spoke in his usual monotone voice.

" They will be here tomorrow. "

Duo leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms behind his head.

" It took them long enough. "

Heero didn't move his eyes from the table.

" They had to be careful, you know what happened last time they were captured by the enemy."

Duo muttered under his breath.

" I wish we could give those new girls over to the CWD's. They won't leave us alone. "

At the Gundam storage:

Mary had gotten up to the platform and opened the cockpit, immediately cold air brushed her face.

" It's like an ice cube in here. "

Mary stepped in, the hatch door was still open. A light surrounded her and started to scan her body. 

Computer voice:

" Scanning pilot gene sequence. "

Mary took a step back toward the hatch.

In the Living hall:

Misty asked Relena a question.

" Where is Damon? "

Relena smiled.

" He's visiting Brad… "

Relena face became distorted. Valise looked worried.

" What's the matter? "

" Someone's in Polartic. "

Relena, Valise and the rest of the girls went running out of the living hall.

At the Gundam storage:

Computer voice:

" Scan complete, gene code not recognized, intruder! "

Mary got very frightened quickly jumped out of the cockpit and back on the platform. She did this just in time, the hatch closed to the cockpit.

Computer voice:

" Self destruction activated, countdown T minus, 2 minutes. "

Mary came back down to the ground level and joined all the other girls.

" What did I do? I didn't mean it. "

The girls started to get hysterical, and even more so when the security system activated and it earned the people through out the whole facility.

Computer voice:

" Explosion imminent. Please get to safe distance. "

In the mess hall:

The boys had just finished hearing the security message. Wufei looked confused.

" What the hell? "

Duo went over the computer and asked the security.

" Where is the explosion going to some from? "

Computer voice:

" Storage facility. "

Quatre got a very worried look on his face.

" Our Gundam's, it must be them. "

The boys started to run toward the storage. 

In Gundam Storage:

The Gundam girls had gotten there. Relena already had connected to Polartic. Morgan was trying to find out if everyone had evacuated to a safe distance.

" Valise, even though people are evacuating, they won't get to the safe distance in time. "

Valise turned to her with a frantic gaze.

" I never expected this to happen. "

The boys had arrived, they came up to valise and the girls unknowingly. Duo spotted Hilde first.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE HILDE?!"

Hilde didn't suspect him behind her and she screamed and turned around, so did Relena who was next to her. Relena stared at Heero, who just stared back.

" Uh-oh. "

Relena said something before any of them could.

" I'll explain later, right now I'm just trying to save all of our lives before we end up as fish food. "

Relena turned back to the computer and Hilde put some distance between her and Duo. 

Computer voice:

" One minute, and fifteen seconds until self destruction. "

Relena pounded her fist on the main consul.

" GOD DAMN IT! He's not listening to me, I have to get into the cockpit. "

Misty came to her.

" What are you going to do? "

Relena turned to Valise and looked at her for a moment, then to Polartic. She ran from behind the consul and onto the platform, she manually opened the cockpit and strapped herself into the pilots chair. Trowa asked no one in particular.

" What is she doing? "

Computer voice:

" 45 seconds until self destruction, please get to a minimum safe distance. "

Relena voice came onto the computer consul.

" Valise I've only broken some security codes, I'm only half way there. "

Valise talked back to her, but everyone was listening to the conversation.

" What are you going to do? "

Relena looked around the cockpit, then thought for a second.

" I know what I have to do. "

The group on the ground watched as Polartic's thrusters came on. Valise looked up at Polaric, she realized what Relena was doing and opened the hatch above it.

" Good Luck, my friend. "

Relena half smiled.

" I'll need it. "

Morgan stepped forward and asked Relena on the communicator.

" Sage, where are you going? "

" There's no use in having a hundred people get killed if this doesn't work, it would be better if I was the only one. Just hope I can deactivate this thing. "

Morgan turned melon-collie and whispered.

" Oh Sage. "

Misty looked toward the group of girls.

" Which one of you activated the system. "

Mary cried hysterically.

" I didn't mean it, it was an accident. "

Misty walked over to her and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

" You had every intention of flying that gundam, that is not an accident. If Sage dies saving our lives you can be sure that you will also suffer her fate. "

Misty walked back over to Valise, and waited. Everyone was waiting for the countdown to stop.

Computer voice:

" 20 seconds until self-destruction. "

On the African plains:

Polartic had stopped far enough away, so the explosion if it happened to go off, would not hurt anyone. Relena had already connected her mind to Polartic and was trying to find the deactivation code.

Computer voice:

" Fifteen seconds until self-destruction. "

Relena tried harder.

" Found it! "

She typed in the code to the computer in the cockpit.

Computer voice:

" Self-destruct system, deactivated. "

Relena leaned back in her pilots chair and closed her eyes.

At the Gundam storage:

Everyone gave a sigh of relief, except for Heero, who had the same stone gaze before any of this started. Morgan spoke to Valise.

" I knew she'd do it, I don't know why everyone was so worried. "

Misty turned to her.

" You lie, I saw your eyes closed waiting to get blown to pieces. "

Morgan gave her a look like she had punched her.

" You wish, I had full confidence. "

Trowa, Quatre, and Duo smiled at Morgan and Misty's exchange. Wufei spoke to Valise.

" The girl that started this panic should be punished. "

Valise turned to look at Mary.

" I know, I will find a punishment suitable for her. "

Mary shrunk back into the group of girls. Everyone looked up, and saw Polartic come back into the storage. Valise turned to the group of girls.

" You girls go back to your rooms, I will decide what to do with you later. "

As Relena came down from Polartic, she saw the Gundam boys and the girls waiting for her. She thought to herself.

" I should have self-destructed, it would have been an easier way out. "

Duo already had pulled Hilde aside and was yelling at her.

" What are you doing? I specifically remember telling you to stay home. "

Hilde looked at him with a determined face.

" I was trying to help. "

Duo gave her a funny look.

" You can't help, you are going back home first thing tomorrow. "

Hilde started to tear up as he was yelling at her.

" You know Duo you can be such a jerk sometimes. "

With that she ran off down the hall. Relena came down to face the Gundam boys.

" Don't yell at her Duo, it was my fault I asked to her to help me. "

Quatre looked at Relena and got a confused look.

" What's…what's wrong with your eyes? "

Relena gave him a funny look, then realized what he meant.

" I'm sorry, it's nothing, hold on. Polartic off line. "

She closed her eyes as she said this then reopened them, her violet eyes replaced the white. Trowa asked her the question that was on everyone's minds.

" What are you doing here? And why are you flying a Gundam? "

Relena looked at the group not focusing on anyone, especially not Heero. Even though she could feel his eyes never leaving her face.

" It's a long story, and many things that I couldn't change. "

Heero looked at her for one more moment, then turned and walking away from the storage. Relena sighed heavily. Morgan walked up to her.

" Let's go Sage, I think Damon is waiting for you. "

Duo gave Morgan a funny look.

" Sage? Her name is Relena. "

Misty walked toward them.

" No, her name is Sage Mason. Right Sage? "

Relena didn't answer her. Morgan looked hurt.

" You lied to us. Why? "

Relena looked at Misty and Morgan.

" It's complicated, but does it matter, does it change who I am? "

Misty smiled.

" No. "

The Gundam girls walked out of the storage with Valise. The boys stood where they were. Wufei looked at Zero.

" Where do you think Heero went? "

Duo half smiled.

" I don't know, but he looked mighty angry. I better go see Hilde. "

Duo and the guys walked back down the hall.

In Space:

The captain of the last cruiser pulled into place. He contacted the leader.

" Sir, we are in position. All ships have reported in sir. "

" Excellent, you will for orders. "

" Yes Sir! "

The leader turned to the first in command.

" Make sure that Milliardo Peacecraft does not leave that meeting with the leaders of the peace colonies alive. Understood? "

The first in command nodded.

" Yes sir, I have the best man going to do the job. "

The leader stared at the first in command.

" I will not tolerate failure. "

" Don't worry sir, he will die. "

END OF PART 8 


	9. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam, so please don't sue me. Here is Part 9 , OH! And if anyone wants to use my characters, please!!ask me, I don't mind if you ask.

In Africa:

Valise and Relena walked into the mess hall where the groups were all sitting at different tables. The Gundam boys were at one end of the room while the rest of the Gundam girls were at the other end of the room. The girls and Derrick from the school were right in the middle. Nobody was talking. Valise looked at Relena who shrugged her shoulders. Heero looked at Relena a moment then turned to staring at nothing. Valise shook her head.

" It's like a morgue in here. "

Derrick noticed Relena immediately.

" Sage? I thought you were gone. "

Relena put a hand to her head and groaned.

" It's a long story, I'll tell you later, Okay? "

Derrick nodded his head. Valise turned to the Gundam girls.

" Time to train, let's get going. "

The girls were reluctant to get up. Mary at one table muttered under her breath.

" I bet that I can beat any of them. "

Misty heard this and halted the rest of the Gundam girls from walking out of the room, she turned to Mary.

" You just don't give up, I don't think you understand, you've already started digging your grave, I wouldn't suggest you dig any deeper. "

Mary looked away. Wufei got an idea.

" How about a friendly challenge, if you don't think that, that girl could be a match, how about us? "

None of the boys disagreed with Wufei. Misty looked at them then turned to Relena to see if she would accept. Relena thought for a moment, and looked at Heero as she gave her answer.

" Challenge accepted. "

Relena walked out of the room followed by Valise and the rest of the girls. Morgan ran up to Relena.

" What do you think your doing? They are seasoned fighters, we haven't been fighting or training with our Gundam's for even a year. "

Relena stopped.

" I agree with the fighting part, that in hand to hand combat we would most assuredly be defeated. "

Morgan looked exasperated.

" Then why? "

" Morgan, there is one thing that all of us have the same amount of experience, our minds. There are other ways of defeating your enemy, use strategic plans, trick them. This is the way to prove to them and to ourselves that we can go against the best. "

Hilde smiled.

" She's right, Duo always thought that I was not his equal, but a I can prove that I am. "

Relena stayed right where she was as the girls went to change and head to the Gundam storage. Valise studied Relena for a moment.

" What is the real reason why your fighting them? "

Relena hung her head sadly.

" It's the only way I prove to Heero that I can fight, and why I am here. If I beat him he will accept why I am here, but if I don't……I don't know what will happen. "

Valise walked past her and put a hand on Relena's shoulder.

" I just hope you win, for your sake. "

The other girls and Derrick walked past Relena. Mary's and Relena's eyes locked for a moment, the girls all had their chins up as they walked past. Derrick smiled warmly at her, Relena couldn't help but smile back. She looked at the retreating group.

" I can't believe I used to be one of those girls. "

She waited until the Gundam boys came out of the mess hall. Quatre, Trowa, and Duo all gave her a little smile, Wufei didn't give any notice that he knew she was there. Heero came out last and stood in front of her. Relena spoke first.

" When we fight, no one else gets involved, agreed? "

Heero nodded his head and walked away.

At the Gundam storage:

The girls from the school were hanging around the boys getting their Gundam's set up. The Gundam girls walked in, Morgan looked at Sandy talking to Quatre and looked away. Misty shook her head and made a disgusting noise at Sherry, who was making seductive glances at Trowa. Hilde smiled when she saw Duo head off Erica's advances. Sam and Mary were hanging around Heero's Gundam, Relena's jaw tightened when she saw Mary go up to Heero.

" Sage! "

Relena turned to see Derrik come up to her.

" Hello Derrik, what are you doing here? "

He smiled at her.

" I came to watch the fight, and to wish you good luck. "

Relena gave him a huge smile. She knew that Derrik had feelings for her, but Relena knew that with Heero there was no competition.

" Thank you Derrick. "

He smiled and went over to the other girls. Misty came up to Relena.

" You should go after him, he's good looking, and nice. "

Relena laughed at Misty's interest.

" He's nice but I feel nothing, why don't you Misty? "

Misty glanced at Trowa then at Derrik. 

" Derrick's not my type. "

" Misty you are unique. "

Misty sighed like the weight of the world was on her shoulders.

" I know, it's so hard to keep up the mysterious and ever guessing image. "

Relena laughed at this and so did Misty. Heero heard Relena's laugh and looked at her. Mary saw him looking at Relena, and tried to change his attention to her.

" Heero, I hope you win, you look like you can beat anyone, your..so strong. "

Heero ignored her and got into his Gundam, all the boys were ready so they went to the surface first. Relena looked at Morgan, Misty, and Hilde.

" Good luck you guys, and remember use your heads not your Gundam's. "

The girls smiled, Morgan started to laugh and she saluted Relena. Relena shook her head.

" Go on, get to your Gundam's. "

On the African plains:

The boys were waiting for the other Gundam's to come up. They got to the surface and Morgan contacted the other Gundam girls through the communicator. 

" Hey, do you guys feel that the odds are against us, I mean five to four? "

Relena talked back to Morgan.

" It doesn't matter, just try your best. I need to tell you guys something, I'm going to be fighting with Heero's Gundam Zero, under any circumstances do not help me, just stay away from us. "

Hilde understood why she had to fight Heero.

" I understand, Relena. "

Misty and Morgan didn't quite understand but they honored her wishes.

" We won't interfere. "

The boys took out their weapons, and the girls did the same. No one moved. Relena stared at 01.

" Might as well. "

She connected with Polartic.

" Don't let me down friend. "

Relena turned on Polartic's thrusters and headed straight for 01. The other Gundam's saw this as the ice breaker. They immediately started to fight with the girls.

In the storage:

Valise and the group were watching the fight from a monitor. Valise whispered.

" Come on girls, show them how good you are. "

Meltam was fighting to keep SandRocks knives away from puncturing it's armor. Morgan was straining to hold the arms away from her Gundam.

" Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Okay, Okay think Morgan. "

She immediately thought of thrusters, she turned them on and it gave her the extra boost to reverse the situation on SandRock. Morgan smiled.

" Now we're in business. "

Quatre was fighting off Meltam now. 

" She's strong, a worthy adversary. "

Misty was holding off the Shen Long with her machine guns, Canic took out his saber sword and went to Shen Long, before she got there Heavy Arms slid in front of her and started firing.

" Shit! "

Misty turned on her thrusters and flew up high. Trowa was thinking how fast she was.

" Nice move. "

Meanwhile Zero and Polartic were fighting each other like their lives depended on it. They were equally matched, Heero got his saber out and while Relena was distracted cut Polartic. Polartic fell back and Relena gave a cry when some metal cut her arm and the side of her face from inside the cockpit.

" Ahh! "

Heero flew his Gundam was about to put his sword right through Polartic, but Relena took out her two sword sabers and knocked his sword away. She got up and Polartic landed a punch on Zero. Zero staggered back, inside Heero got very determined.

" You are better than I thought Relena. "

In another fight Hilde was giving Duo a good match. Her Gundam plowed into the Deathsycth. She took out sword and slashed toward Duo. She almost got him. Duo wasn't angry in fact he was impressed.

" Well Hilde you sure are proving yourself. "

At the Storage:

" Hello Valise! "

Valise turned to the voice and saw the Professors. She looked at Professor J.

" Your just in time. "

" In time for what? "

" To see the fight of all fights. "

She turned back to the monitor as the professor's came up to see their Gundam's fighting the ones that were on the base.

On the African plains, later:

The Gundam's were all slowing down, the pilots were exhausted. SandRock had gotten the best of Meltam and Morgan was to tired to fight anymore. With one final hit from SandRock, Meltam fell back and Morgan didn't even try to get up. On the other hand Misty was to determined to give up, Shen Long and Heavy Arms had surrounded her.

" Okay you guys want to play hard, we'll play hard."

She connected her mind into Canic.

" Canic melting system activate. "

Trowa and Wufei were surprised when their Gundams started to go to Canic on their own. Canic was pulling their Gundam's toward it with the magnetizing system. Wufei got angry.

" What kind of trickery is this?! " In Canic it started to reach 180 degrees and was getting hotter, but Misty was lying back in the chair with her hands behind her head, and smiled.

" As soon as you guys give up, I'll stop. "

Inside the Shen Long and Heavy Arms, Trowa and Wufei were getting very hot. Trowa contacted Wufei on the communicator.

" Wufei, we have to give up, or our Gundam will melt, it's getting to hot. "

Wufei talked to Trowa.

" No, I won't give up. "

" It's useless, you will kill yourself, and me. "

Wufei grudgingly agreed, the put down their weapons and surrendered to Misty. Canic turned off the system and stepped back, Misty was very happy.

" I'm good, I'm good, I can't believe I beat you guys. "

Meanwhile the Deathsycth had gotten the best of Hilde's Gundam. She surrendered.

" Damn it! I almost had him. "

The Gundam's were heading back to base, but Heero and Relena were still fighting. Polartic had turned on the thrusters and moved away from Zero's sword.

" Polartic, lock on tracking system to Zero, fire beam cannon. "

Zero tries to move out of the way but the shot tracked him. Heero took out his beam cannon and waited till the shot was close enough then shot his beam cannon. Both shots hit each other and exploded. Through the smoke of the blast Zero charged Polartic and crushed him against a boulder. Relena counter attacked with the lasers on her helmet, it caught Zero and did extensive damage at such a close range. Both of the Gundam's were damaged to much to continue fighting. Heero opened the hatch to Zero and came out, Relena did the same. He nodded to her, and Relena smiled. It would end up that both of them had won.

In the storage:

Valise was extremely happy with the outcome, and the professor's were very impressed. The Gundam's came onto the platform and came down to the storage. The pilots locked their Gundam's into the casing, Morgan and Hilde were pretty disappointed, while Misty couldn't stop smiling. Zero and Polartic were the last to come down. Duo came to Hilde.

" Hilde? "

Hilde looked up at Duo, and waited for him to tell her that he was right and that shouldn't fight.

" Yes Duo? "

Duo looked at her.

" I was wrong, I shouldn't have told you to stay home, if you wanted to come then you should have been able to help. I just wanted you to be safe, but I realize that you have just as much right to be here as I do. "

Hilde couldn't believe what she was hearing. When he was done, she gave a laugh and hugged him fiercely, he returned the hug. Morgan was taking off her gloves as Quatre walked over, she saw him and thought to herself.

" Great, he's probably come to gloat. "

Quatre stopped in front of her, and smiled. Morgan waited for him to say something and already had a stinging reply ready.

" You did a good job, I was impressed. You're a worthy match. "

" Yeah well you know what…wait a minute did you say I was a worthy match. "

Quatre nodded. Morgan was caught off guard, no one had every been so nice to her before, except for the other Gundam girls.

" Th..Thank you. "

Quatre put his hand out to her.

" I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name? I'm Quatre. "

Morgan smiled and shook his hand.

" I know your name, I'm Morgan. "

Misty was grinning like a fool, both Wufei and Trowa came up to her. Trowa looked at Wufei, who looked like he swallowed something distasteful. He came forward to Misty, who was watching both of the guys. Wufei took a deep breath, and looked her in the eye.

" You are a good fighter. "

Misty lifted her eyebrows at the statement.

" That must have been hard to say for you. "

Wufei looked at Trowa.

" You have no idea. "

Wufei left Misty and Trowa in each others company. Misty turned to Trowa after watching Wufei walk off.

" I would say that you gave me a run for my money, I thought more than once that I was done for. "

Trowa leaned against the main consul.

" You did beat us though. "

Misty gave a huge smile, and looked at Canic.

" Yeah, I did didn't I. "

She laughed and Trowa gave the slightest hint of a smile.

Relena had come down off of Polartic and was holding her arm, which was bleeding badly, she was sure it was dislocated and her head wound was bleeding to but not as bad. She looked at Polartic.

" Thank you for doing your best. "

She turned to look at Heero who had only a few scrapes on him.

" Lucky dog. "

She came to the ground, everyone was waiting for her and Heero including the professor's. Valise came to her.

" Good job, I'm proud of what you accomplished. "

Relena smiled and looked at Heero, she smiled at him. 

" I had a tough competition. "

Heero stayed where he was but his face softened. Damon came running in and slammed into Relena.

" Sage are you hurt? "

Relena shook the pain of him slamming into her arm and bit back a cry from pain.

" Of course not, they're just scratches. "

Everyone knew they weren't, Misty took Damon.

" Come on little man, let's go get something to drink. "

He looked at Sage who gave him a nod to go with Misty. As soon as they walked out, Relena hissed at the pain of her arm. Valise looked at it.

" It's dislocated, and your cut will need stitches. "

Relena nodded which gave off a wave of dizziness.

" I figured as much. "

Everyone had gone off to either get some food or get some rest. Heero remained with Relena, Valise and the professor's. Professor J asked Valise a question.

" Would you mind if we took a look at your Gundam's Valise? They are most intriguing. "

Valise gave him a heated gaze.

" Fine, but I better not see you fiddling with them. "

" I wouldn't dream of it. "

Valise told Relena to get to the lab, so she can fix her up. Heero turned to Relena.

" I'm coming with you. "

Relena nodded and gave a little smile.

In the Lab:

Valise had stitched up Relena's cut and had set her shoulder in the right place. Heero stayed to the side of the table during the whole time. Valise left them. Heero spoke first to Relena.

" Why did you run away? "

Relena looked at him.

" I couldn't deal with the responsibility, it caught up with me and I had to run, it was like I needed to get away. "

Heero moved a little closer.

" What happened? "

Relena could feel the tears in her eyes.

" Horrible things, I was in a CWD prison for about four years, until I escaped. "

Heero put his head down.

" Why didn't you reach me when you escaped? "

Relena stood up, she got angry.

" Look at me! I'm different, I'm Sage Mason now. Relena Peacecraft died along time ago. "

Heero came face to face with her.

" I don't buy that. "

" Nothing can change how you think or feel Heero, and the same for me. I've been through many painful tortures, my body is scared from it. I am not the same. "

Relena walked past him and out the door. Heero stood for a little while and thought about what she said. 

The Next Day:

The whole group were in the living hall, including the rich girls and Derrik. They were talking and lying around. The rich girls were sitting together and giving Misty, Morgan, and Hilde evil glances, since they were talking with the Gundam boys. Relena was sitting by herself, and she knew that Heero was to. She thought about the New Kingdom meeting tomorrow where a undercover CWD might kill her brother. Relena looked around to see her friends, she thought to herself.

" They shouldn't have to go , it's my brother, they have already done so much. "

Relena got up and walked out of the Living hall to go find Valise. She found her in the Gundam storage with the professor's fixing the Gundam's. Relena called to her, valise came down.

" What is it Sage? "

" I'm going to the New Kingdom meeting to kill the CWD, and I'm going alone, or I don't fight with Polartic anymore. "

Valise gave a sigh.

" I can't stop you, but take Misty or Morgan, please. " 

" No, this is something I have to do, by myself. "

Valise searched her face.

" I trust you know what your doing. "

Relena nodded.

" I'll take a plane, and leave as soon as I'm ready. It'll take a while to get there. "

Valise smiled.

" Take care. "

" Don't worry I'll be back. "

Relena went to her room, she took out some temporary hair dye and looked in the mirror.

" Let's get started. "

At about 8:00p.m: 

Relena had now black hair, and put a dress in a bag. She left her room and went to the mess hall. She stopped a little ways away so no one could see her. She saw Damon with Hilde and Duo laughing when Duo made a face. She spotted Heero reading a book, she closed her eyes for a moment, then left.

She went to a small plane Valise kept in the hanger, she flew off leaving the base behind. 

END OF PART 9


	10. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own any Gundam characters or Gundam anything for that matter. Please don't sue me. On to Part Ten.

In Africa:

The Gundam girls(with the exception of Relena)were in the storage helping valise finish the mechanics on their Gundams, the boys Gundam's were done since they had the professor's to help them. Misty was standing on Canic's forearm trying to tighten a loose wire.

" Stupid, retarded, piece of shit! "

She hit the armor with the pliers. Quatre, Trowa, and Duo had come into the storage, Trowa watched Misty kicking her Gundam, Valise was helping Hilde with hers, she had her back to Misty but heard her fighting the Gundam.

" Misty! You break it you bought it. "

Misty rolled her eyes at Valise.

" Ha, Ha, you should be thankful, I'm working for free, for the peace of the world. "

Morgan shook her head and looked to Meltam.

" There she goes thinking she's GOD'S GIFT. "

Morgan yelled the last part so Misty could hear it. Misty turned to Morgan and yelled so she could hear her.

" What did you say? "

Morgan smiled at Misty and yelled back. 

" I said you are a GOOD pilot and very GIFTED. "

Misty smiled.

" That's what I thought. "

Morgan looked down.

" conceded idiot. "

Misty turned once again to Morgan.

" Did you say something else? "

Morgan shook her head innocently.

" No. "

Misty gave her a bored look.

" Liar. "

Hilde yelled to both of them.

" Don't you guys ever stop fighting. "

Morgan looked over at Hilde like it was a stupid question.

" No. "

Duo decided to make their presence known.

" Hilde do you need any help? "

Hilde looked out to the ground from the cockpit of her Gundam.

" Yeah, Valise and I would love some help. "

Duo went over to Hilde. Something caught Trowa's and Quatre's attention.

" Son of a Bitch! "

Trowa watched Misty beat her Gundam once again as another wire short circuited. He turned to Quatre.

" I'm going to go help Misty. "

Quatre nodded his head.

" I think that would be a good idea, I'm going to see if Morgan needs any help. "

Meanwhile in Europe, at the conference of the New Kingdom:

Relena had landed the plane in a small airfield, and hailed a cab to take her to the conference. She looked up at the huge doors and saw the butlers checking invitations. She quickly thought of a plan, she ran to the doors and started to talk hysterically.

" Quickly! I saw someone trying to break in through a window in the east wing, if you go fast you can still catch him! "

One of the butlers went off to find the person trying to break in, he told the other butler to stay there. The remaining butler asked Relena.

" Miss, do you have an invitation? "

Relena still acted like she was upset about finding a person trying to break in.

" Oh my god! I can't believe I saw someone trying to…my heart's in my throat, I'm sorry you said something about my invitation? I must have dropped it while running, I simply can't go back there, my father is from the L2 colony, you know, Jameson Randal. Don't I look familiar? "

The butler looked into Relena's eyes.

" You do look familiar,……go on. "

Relena gave him a puppy look.

" Thank you, I'm very grateful to you. "

The butler blushed at her look. Relena stepped through the doors, she thought to herself.

" Too easy. "

Relena looked around and saw the room filled with the leaders from the colony. She stopped scanning the crowd when she found who she was looking for, her brother. Relena saw Noin right by his side, she smiled.

" Some things never change. "

She walked away from them so they wouldn't spot her, but not so far so she could keep an eye on Milliardo and the people around him.

In Africa, the living hall:

The rich girls were trying to talk to the Gundam boys, and Valise, Derrick and the professor's were talking with each other. Misty, Morgan, and Hilde came in, they looked around the living hall, Morgan talked to everyone.

" Where's Sage? "

Heero spoke up.

" Why, what's wrong? "

" I can't find her, she's gone. "

Duo leaned back in his chair.

" Don't tell me she's run away again. "

Misty glanced at him.

" She wouldn't do that, not at a time like this. Valise? " 

All eyes in the room turned to Valise, who gave a half smile.

" She had to go somewhere. "

Hilde stepped closer to Valise.

" Where? "

Valise sighed and told them the whole truth.

" She went to the conference of the New Kingdom, she said this was something she had to do herself. She's already there. "

Morgan looked confused.

" I thought we decided that there was going to be enough security on the premises, and it wasn't sure if anyone was going to try to kill Milliardo Peacecraft. "

Valise looked at everyone.

" She said it was too much risk, she was going to make sure. "

Heero shook his head, Quatre gave a solemn look.

" She's incredibly courageous. "

Mary spoke up to get the talk off Relena.

" Or incredibly stupid. "

The rich girls giggled at her forwardness. Morgan got very angry at the statement. She went over and sat down across from Mary. 

" I'm going to tell you a story Mary. "

Mary gave a tired look.

" I don't like stories. "

Morgan gave a knowing smile.

" You are going to hear this one, and if you try to leave, I swear to god I'll pin your ass to the chair. "

Morgan had all the Gundam boys and the room's attention on her.

" Not so long ago Misty, Sa..Relena, and I were at a prison that the CWD's called Hell's prison. This prison kept many people , most of them innocent that just happened to get in the way. "

Morgan paused and looked at Mary's drink, she grabbed it and pointed to it.

" Every two days they bleed about this much blood from us. "

Misty came over.

" Come on Morgan. "

Morgan looked sharply at Misty.

" NO! they have to hear this, I'm tired of being insulted by these people. "

Misty let Morgan continue. Mary gave her a look.

" I don't understand. "

" They took our blood, by rape and torture everyday. "

Morgan looked at Quatre for a moment, and saw his sad look. Misty who was leaning against the wall, walked off because she couldn't hear anymore. Trowa wanted to go after her, but he wanted to hear the rest. Morgan went on with the story and told the group about Adrian, and Maci, she told them of the escape and how Relena changed and became respected with the other inmates. After she said everything, the whole room was on shock with the exception of Valise who had already known the story. Derrick spoke first.

" I had no idea, how long was Sa..Relena there? "

Morgan looked at the table.

" She was there when I got there, I think about three years. I better go see Misty. "

Morgan got up and went out of the room. The group stayed, to say the least Mary actually felt guilty. Trowa turned to Valise.

" Relena could get killed, she shouldn't have gone alone. "

Valise nodded her head.

" I know, but she didn't want any help. She's done a lot for me, I had to honor her wish. "

At the Conference:

Milliardo started to speak to the leaders, with Noin by his side. Relena stayed in the upper balcony so she could stay out of sight and to have a good view of the crowd. The speech went on for two hours, and the audience stood up and applauded, Relena took out a hand gun and looked around for anyone suspicious. After her second look, she saw a man on the balcony to her right take out a gun. She quickly thought of something and changed her target to the podium that her brother was on.

" I have to get him safe first, in case I miss. "

She pulled the trigger before the man on the balcony had targeted her brother. The place erupted into a panic as Relena's shot hit right next to her brother, Noin immediately pushed Milliardo down and soldiers came in trying to find the culprit. Relena aimed her gun next at the man, she just wanted to wound him, the man saw her and fired. Relena quickly hid behind a column, she waited until he finished shooting at her then she returned fire. The man slipped away.

" Damn! "

Some soldiers came to the balcony and yelled at Relena.

" You there stop! "

Relena turned to look at them and ran, Milliardo looked up to the balcony and saw a girl running away, she looked behind her then at her brother for an instant. That was all that was needed.

" That's Relena…stop your fire! I command you to stop your fire! "

The soldier got in a couple of last shots, one hit Relena in the back and one in the leg. She fought against the pain something she learned in prison and made it down the stairs and outside. Relena looked around trying to find something to escape in, she turned at the sound of a gun being cocked, she turned to look at the man who tried to shoot her brother. 

" You spoiled my plans, I had to kill Peacecraft. I'll kill you instead. "

Relena closed her eyes, she couldn't run, she was bleeding bad. A shot rang out and Relena jumped thinking she was hit, she opened her eyes and saw the man on the ground, she looked up to see the shooter.

" Sally! "

Sally Po smiled.

" It looked like you needed some help. "

" Thank you, what are you doing here? "

Sally put her gun away.

" Noin wanted some security and she wanted the best, so she called me. What are you doing here Relena? "

Relena held her side where the bullet went through, she was starting to get dizzy.

" Sally, I need you to trust me. Please can you take me to Africa I'll give you the coordinates. "

Sally looked taken back.

" Africa? "

Relena heard from the building other soldiers coming.

" Please, I don't have much time. "

" Alright. "

Sally came over and helped Relena walk.

" I have a plane not to far away, if you could fly that. The people I work with will recognize it. "

Sally and Relena walked away right before soldiers came out and started to look around the premises.

In the conference room:

Millardo and Noin were talking.

" Are you sure it was Miss Relena ? "

" Yes, I'm sure. She saved my life. "

" I wonder where she went, the soldiers said they couldn't find her anywhere. "

Milliardo went to the window and looked out.

" I will find you sister. "

The Next day:

Everyone had heard from the news on the television of the attack on Milliardo Peacecraft. Misty spoke what everyone was thinking.

" I hope she's alright. "

In Storage:

Valise was putting new information in Polartic, when she heard the call from the plane. She went into the living hall and told everyone that Relena was coming in. Heero was in his room when Duo came and told him about the news. Every one made it to the storage as the plane landed, everyone waited. The door opened and Sally came out helping Relena. Valise ran to the girls.

" What happened? "

" She got shot. But she saved her brother. "

Valise gave her a quick check.

" We need to get her to med. lab, she's starting to run a fever. "

Heero heard Valise and walked over, he gently picked Relena up and walked to med. lab followed by Valise. Sally came down and smiled at Wufei.

" Hello Wufei. "

In Med. Lab:

Heero gently put Relena on the table, she was unconscious by now. Valise worked on her for a long time and stitched up all the wounds. Heero didn't leave her, Valise went to talk to the other's about her condition. Relena woke up to find Heero by her. The first thing she felt was pain, she groaned and looked over at Heero.

" You stayed with me? "

Heero nodded his head. Relena looked at her wounds.

" So it really did happen. "

" What you did was stupid Relena. You shouldn't have gone alone. "

Relena turned her head to look at Heero.

" What does it matter? "

Heero leaned down closer to her, his eyes betraying some emotion.

" It matters to me. "

Relena searched his face.

" Why? "

Heero's face turned to the stone mask. Relena got upset.

" Why?…why can't you say it, Heero? "

Heero remained stubbornly silent. Relena got even more upset.

" Why?! " 

Heero got up from the chair.

" Get some rest. "

Relena watched him walk out, a tear escaped her eye and fell down her cheek, She looked up at the ceiling to gain her composure back.

A couple of hours later:

Wufei and Sally were talking, mostly he was asking her questions and she was answering them. He didn't look very happy that she was risking her life. Everyone was emotionally exhausted from worrying about Relena. Heero was in the gym working out, Misty came in and saw him, she knew where he was all she did was ask Trowa. 

" You know I went to see Relena, she was pretty upset. I bet 10 to 1 that your at the heart of her distress. "

Heero stopped his work out and looked at Misty.

" What goes on between us is none of your business. "

Misty looked at him with a mellow look.

" She is my friend, when she gets upset I also become upset. "

Heero got up and grabbed a towel.

" How very noble of you. "

Misty stared at him.

" What is with you? "

Heero didn't answer, and went to walk out of the gym. Misty called to him.

" Are Mobil Suits the only thing you can handle? "

Heero stopped walking for a moment and looked at Misty for a moment, then continued walking.

In Med. Lab: 

Damon was sitting on the edge of Relena's bed.

" Are you going to get better? "

" Yes, I be walking around in no time. "

Damon looked Relena in the eyes.

" Are you going to fight people? "

Relena's eyes softened.

" Oh Damon, I have to. "

He started to tear up.

" Are you going to die? "

Relena hugged him.

" No, I'm not going to die. When I get back, we'll go around the world and see many things. Would you like that?"

Damon smiled at her.

" Yeah! "

" Okay then. "

In Space:

" Sir we are awaiting your command? "

The leader looked at the colonies one last time. All of his ships were in their stations and waiting for the order.

" Attack! "

END OF PART 10

Part 11-The war begins!


	11. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing,( writing this gets so irritating) but I do own my characters. They came from my mind and if you want to use anything of mine please tell me, so I don't get pissed off…(happy face) Enjoy! On to Part 11…

In Space, on L2:

An alarm went off in the colony, at the defense center, the leaders of L2 were gathered. A man stood up. 

" We have to do something, they are going to be within firing range in about an hour and a half and the other colonies have sent messages saying that they will be under attack as well. They are already sending out their Mobil suits to space. "

The military leader of the colony was deep in thought.

" We still do have the old Mobils in our underground facility,…alright, Gracen? "

A soldier came forward.

" Yes Sir? "

" Go to the underground chamber and find as many spare soldiers you can, go and have them suit up and go out to space. "

The soldier saluted the military leader.

" Right away Sir! "

In Africa, at the same time:

The Gundam boys, and the girls ( except for Relena ) were listening to the professors and Valise give a description of where the CWD cruisers were. Valise sat down in a chair.

" From the looks of their cruisers and where they are positioned, it's going to be a hard fight. We think their intentions are to give the colonies time to consider their proposal for taking them over, if they don't respond they will start to destroy them one by one. "

Misty was sitting next to Misty and Quatre, she shook her head.

" Bummer. "

Valise gave her a half smile.

" Too say the least. "

Doctor J took over informing them of the CWD weaknesses.

" There is two battle cruisers stationed by L1, we believe that one is targeting the New Kingdom on earth, probably to take out Milliardo Peacecraft so there will be no leaders to help the colonies. We believe that on one of these cruisers the leader of the organization is there. Heero? "

Heero looked up to Doctor J.

" Your target will be these battle cruisers. "

Heero nodded his head slightly.

" Understood. "

The door opened and Relena walked in, she heard Heero's assignment.

" I'm going with him. "

Valise gave her a sour look.

" Like hell you are. "

Relena shook her head and looked at Heero, then to Valise.

" I have to, there is a Captain that I have some unfinished business with, he will probably be on one of those cruisers, I think the best bet would be the one the leader is on. "

Misty stood up and gave her an angry glare.

" Are you crazy? Your not strong enough yet! "

Relena leaned against the wall because the gunshot wound in her back was starting be uncomfortable.

" Don't worry about me, Polartic will take care of me. I have a lot of loose ends that I have to tie up. "

Heero understood how she felt and he knew that she would find a way to go. The only thing he could do is make sure that she didn't die. Valise gave her a hard look.

" Don't die. "

Relena gave her a smile.

" I won't. "

Doctor J turned to the rest of the group. 

" The rest of you will go to the other colonies and help them destroy the CWD cruiser's and Mobil suits. You better get going? "

The Gundam pilots stood up and made their way to the storage room, they made their way to their Gundam's. Morgan walked with Misty for a bit.

" Hey Misty, you ever think what's going to happen to us if we come out of this alive, I mean we have no place to go. "

Misty gave Morgan a slight smirk.

" I think about it all the time… "

She stopped talking long enough to look at Trowa.

" …but I think I'll go where ever fate takes me. "

Morgan smiled and she looked at Quatre.

" Maybe that's not a bad idea. "

They climbed into their Gundam's. Sally walked with Wufei to his Gundam.

" Remember, I still need a partner to work with. "

Wufei gave her a half smile.

" Don't worry, you can't replace me no one's will be good enough. "

Sally smiled as Wufei closed the hatch to the Shen Long. Duo was with Hilde as she got into her Gundam.

" Duo, you know going into this battle made me think…about us, I just want to tell you.. "

She looked at Duo who had a questionable face, she realized that she might see him again if this mission went bad and started to tear up.

" Oh God, now I'm going to cry. "

Duo started to get worried.

" What's wrong Hilde? "

Hilde smiled and wiped the tears away.

" Nothing's wrong.. I just wanted to tell you that…I…I love you. "

She started to laugh at his surprised expression.

" I just wanted to tell you that in case I don't make it. "

Duo's face softened.

" I feel the same way,..about loving you…not thinking that you won't make it out alive. "

Hilde laughed and hugged him, right before she got into her Gundam she gave a kiss.

" I always wanted to do that. "

Duo smiled.

" Your not the only one. "

Hilde closed the hatch to her Gundam.

" Goodbye Duo. "

Duo climbed into his Gundam.

" Goodbye Hilde. "

Most of the Gundam's had already gone to space, Relena and Heero were the last to get to their Gundam's. Relena was walking when she heard a familiar cry.

" Sage! "

She turned just in time to catch Damon. Valise was walking toward them.

" Hey there little man. "

Damon looked at her and already started to cry.

" I don't want you to go! "

Relena wiped his tears away.

" Now, we already talked about this remember? "

He nodded his head.

" Yes. " 

Relena gave him a hug.

" I love you, Damon. "

Damon hugged her back.

" I love you, you're my mommie. "

Relena could feel the tears threatening, she made a sign to Valise to take him away. Valise came and helped pry him away from Relena.

" Come on Damon, let's go visit Bradley. "

Relena was still kneeling on the ground, she closed her eyes to wipe the tears away and then stood up. Heero saw the exchange between them and came to Relena.

" You'll survive. "

She turned to Heero.

" I hope so, I can't bear to leave him.. he actually reminds me of someone. "

Heero looked at Relena's face with a searching gaze.

" You love him very much, don't you? "

Relena knew that he was asking about himself but made it look like they were still talking about Damon.

" Yes, I do. I will never love anyone as much as I love him. "

Heero closed his eyes as if in pain. He decided to drop the façade.

" I can't offer you a good life with me. "

Relena gave him an icy glare.

" Who are you to decide what I need or what I should have, my whole life has been people telling me what I should or should not do. For the past couple of years I have found a life that is worth living to my own expectations..but one thing has not changed, that is you…I will always love you no matter how many lives I lead. "

Relena was crying now, Heero's eyes didn't leave her face.

" I know now that you will not ever love me back, but now I know. "

Heero leaned closer to her as she was talking, by the time she finished her last sentence he was almost nose to nose. Relena stopped talking and was staring back. He took her helmet and put it on her head, he started to walk to his Gundam when he turned to see her still in the same place.

" Remember Relena, always expect the unexpected. "

Relena gave a confused look.

" what the hell is that supposed to mean? "

She watched him get into his Gundam and then climbed into Polartic.

" All right old friend, we have a war to win, and some people to come back to. "

In Space, 20 minutes later:

The Gundam's were on their way to the colonies, Relena and Heero went to L1, Hilde and Duo went to L2, Trowa and Quatre went to L3, Misty and Morgan went to L4, and Wufei went to L5. Only a couple minutes later they were all under heavy attack.

At the New Kingdom:

Zechs had gone to the basement of the Kingdom and went to the Tallgeese III. Noin went after him.

" Sir, your not thinking of fighting are you? "

Milliardo turned to Noin.

" I have to, I have to help the Gundam's. This is one force where we have to join them. "

Noin came up to him.

" I'm coming to. "

Milliardo knew that it would devastate her if she couldn't come and be by his side.

" I would be honored Noin. "

She hurried over to a Taurus and got in. They both were in space a few minutes later.

In Space:

Misty had just destroyed one of the two battle cruisers stationed on L4, Morgan was keeping the Mobils away from Misty.

" Way to go Misty. "

" Thanks. "

On L3 Quatre and Trowa were finishing up the Mobil suits, they had destroyed the cruisers around the colony. 

" Almost done here! Let's help Wufei. "

Both of the Gundam went off to L5.

Around L5:

Wufei was doing well without the help of anybody, he had already blown up one of the cruisers, and was fighting off the Mobils suits to get to the next one when Trowa and Quatre arrived. Quatre checked to see if Wufei was injured.

" Wufei, are you alright? "

The Shen Long had just cut a Mobil in half.

" Yes, I'm fine and I don't need any help, I'm strong enough on my own. "

Trowa blew up another Mobil suit.

" We know, but I don't think you should refuse an offer of help…you could get to the cruiser easier. "

Wufei didn't answer back so Quatre and Trowa took it as a sign that he accepted.

Around L2:

Duo and Hilde were doing quite well. Two Mobils surrounded Hilde, one of them got a good hit on the shoulder of the Gundam.

" Ahh!! "

Duo swung the Deathsycth around.

" Hilde! Are you okay? "

Hilde shook her head to get rid of the dizziness.

" I'm okay, don't worry about me, just keep fighting. "

Around L1: 

Heero and Relena were running into a lot of trouble, there were so many Mobil suits protecting the battle cruisers. Polartic had just cut two in half, and Zero had just destroyed three that were circling him, he was too fast for them.

" Heero, we'll never be able to find the leader in time, we need help. "

Heero thought for a moment.

" I think that he will come, if he is a true warrior he will want to fight us out here, one on one. "

They fought for a while longer and Relena saw that they were running out of time. 

" Heero, I have to go find someone of the cruiser, I have to fight him a different way I just can't blow up the cruiser. "

" I don't think that's a good idea, your cutting it close. "

" Please, I have to. "

Relena didn't hear an answer for a couple of seconds.

" Hurry, I'll cover you. "

Relena smiled.

" Thank you Heero. "

Zero cut off an attack from a Mobil, that was headed in Relena's direction. Heero looked at the retreating form of Polartic.

" Don't make me regret this. "

In a battle cruiser:

A soldier turned around to look at the leader of the CWD's.

" Sir, how come that Gundam is not coming for the cruiser he just keeps fighting off the Mobils. "

The leader smiled as he watched Zero on the screen.

" He wants to fight me one on one, I shouldn't disappoint him then. "

The leader got up and walked to the door of the bridge.

On the other battle cruiser near by:

" Sir, we have an enemy Mobil suit headed our way, and it doesn't look like it's slowing down,…Sir it's a Gundam! "

The Captain thought quickly, unfortunately it wasn't quick enough, they felt the impact of Polartic smack into the side of the ship. The force was so great that the cruiser had moved off of position. One of the soldiers gave the Captain a damage report.

" Sir! We lost engines one and three, the stabilizer is damaged, and we are having reports from around the ship that oxygen is leaking into space. "

The Captain was hastily making orders to fix the problems.

Elsewhere on the ship:

Polartic was in one of the cargo holds, the room had no oxygen so Relena stabilized her suit so she could breath when she went out. Relena could feel that the ship was in bad condition, she had to hurry.

" Just a little longer, just hold on a little longer. "

She jumped out of the cockpit and turned back to her Gundam.

" I have to do this without your help. "

Relena made sure she had enough bullets in her hand gun, then ran to find the Captain.

In Space:

Heero was fighting off another suit when one came behind him, he knew he couldn't turn around in time and prepared for the worst. Out of no where the Mobil behind him exploded, Heero used the distraction to finish the other Mobil off. He turned Zero to find the Talgesse III. Heero frowned.

" Zechs. "

Milliardo had changed to Zechs Marquis when he used his Gundam.

" Looks like you needed some help Heero. "

Heero folded his arms.

" I had it under control. "

By then the other Gundam's had finshed off the cruiser's around the other colonies and came to L1. Noin looked around.

" It looks like everyone is here. "

Quatre was glad that Noin was here, she proved to be a good alli.

" Miss Noin, will you be helping us? "

" Yes, I will. "

Zechs looked around to all the Gundam's.

" Are these all the Gundam's? "

Heero looked to the cruiser.

" All but one. "

On the leader's cruiser:

He had gone down to a sublevel and came up to his Gundam, it looked like the Epyon but without the whip and mind altering device.

" Ah, brother you died for a lost cause you were fighting for the wrong kind of peace, the one thing you left me was the blueprint of your Gundam. "

He was interrupted by his thoughts by a soldier on a communicator.

" Sir! We have reports that on all the colonies except around us, our forces are destroyed? "

The leader pounded the wall.

" Damn! "

" What should we do sir? "

Send out the new Mobils, the ones we have been working on. "

The soldier saluted him.

" Yes Sir! "

In Space:

The group watched as new type of Mobils came from the cruiser and a Gundam that looked like the Epyon. Heero leaned closer to his monitor.

" It can't be. "

Zechs knew who it was, there was only one other person who knew about the Epyon, Treize's brother. He closed his eyes sadly, he knew what must be done.

" Maurice, how could you? "

On the other Cruiser:

Relena had made into the bridge, she had found a CWD uniform, she walked onto the bridge and saw the man she knew had killed Adrian. Relena took off her helmet, the Captain looked at her and gave her an order.

" You there soldier, go to Cargo Bay and help them stabilized the air pressure! "

Relena didn't move, she took out her gun and pointed it at his face.

" I'm not your soldier, I'm your enemy. "

END OF PART 11

( Part 12 – uh oh what's going to happen? )


	12. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, wish I had 'em. Sadly Gundam wing is not mine, I have no rights to it. I have rights to my characters, ah..who am I kidding, they're nothing compared to the Gundam characters..on to Part 12..he,he..

In Space:

The nine Gundams were facing numerous Mobil suits. Morgan was starting to believe that would not come out alive.

" How are we going to survive this? "

Quatre was feeling apprehensive to, he changed his thinking and became determined.

" We will survive this Morgan, there will be no more innocent lives lost in this battle. "

Misty smiled at his statement.

" Determination, gotta love that. "

Noin's Taurus came closer to Zechs.

" I have your back, sir. "

Zechs smiled.

" I know you do, I don't trust anyone as much as I trust you. " 

In Africa:

Sally, Valise, and the professor's were watching the battle from the Living hall. Sally watched Wufei battling around L5.

" Oh Wufei, I wish I could help. "

Valise turned to her statement.

" There is no way, they have to fight with their Gundam's,...that's the only way. "

On one of the battle ships:

" Surrender this ship. The battle is lost, you have lost. "

The Captain gave her a smirk.

" That's what you think. Nothing is final until you are dead. "

Relena cocked her gun, she glanced quickly around her and saw some other soldiers all had their guns pointed at her. The Captain laughed at her.

" It looks like you're the one in trouble now. "

Relena thought of Damon, Heero, Adrian and all that happened to her. She knew that if she didn't take this ship down, there still was a chance that the CWD would rise again. That meant all the people that she cared about would once again be in danger, she made she decision.

" I don't care if I die, as long as your dead. You will know why you are dying though, two friends I cared about were killed one by your men and the other one by your hand. I'm back for their revenge, I'm just sorry they couldn't do it themselves. "

The Captain leaned back in the chair and a serious look crossed his face.

In Space: 

The leader communicated to the Gundam pilots, more specifically to Zechs.

" It's nice to see you again Millairdo. "

" I wish I could say the same, you shouldn't have done this Maurice. Wasn't enough that your brother has died, why must you do this when you will also suffer the same fate? "

Maurice could feel his blood boiling at the mention of his brother.

" My brother could have ruled the world if he wanted to, but he was too stupid. He wanted to have peace in his own way, when he should have ruled the people and forgotten about peace. "

Heero spoke to Maurice in accordance to his ridiculous statement.

" Trieze would have died anyway, it was his destiny, as yours will be. "

Maurice looked up to the earth, then turned to the colonies.

" So be it! "

With that he attacked with the other Mobils. Within seconds the Gundam's were in their last and final battle.

On the battle ship:

Relena was in a standoff with the Captain and the soldiers, her eyes looked full of pain as she stared at the Captain. She whispered.

" I'm sorry Heero. "

She started to squeeze the trigger when an explosion rocked the ship. The cruiser was tilted to the side because of the disablement, inside it was on a slant. The gun flew out of Relena's hand as she fell, she slid downward until she hit the side of the room. The soldiers that surrounded her were all unconscious from the explosion, the Captain held onto his chair so he had not been injured. Relena saw that the gun had slid to the opposite corner, she looked at the Captain. He also spotted the gun, they both ran for it. The Captain got to the gun first, but Relena kicked it out of his hand. He turned and punched her, she fell back but quickly turned so she could sweep the legs out from under him. He fell and smacked his head, he became unconscious. Relena quickly picked up the gun and pointed it at him, her face was full of hate as she looked down on him. She had a wound above her right eye from the fall, and the blood was dripping off her face. She pointed the gun to his face, her hand shook and her expression turned to one of sadness.

" This is not right, one killing is not an excuse to kill again, I know this is what you wanted Adrian. I'm sorry, no more cold blooded murder. "

Relena moved the gun to her side, the fire fight outside caught her attention. She thought of an idea and turned to the weapons consul.

In Space:

A Mobil suit blasted Canic while she was fighting another Mobil suit. Misty's acted like the Mobil behind her did something unthinkable. She finished off the Mobil in front of her. 

" No you did not just shot at my back, you bastard, you COWARD! "

Canic turned around to see about four coming toward her.

" Fine, you want to come to me, then by all means come on. "

She turned on the heat melting system, the Mobils realized that Canic was pulling them toward her. They immediately tried to retreat. The heat in the cockpit turned up but Misty didn't feel a thing.

" You guy's asked for it. "

The Mobils were melting as they came closer, within a matter of minutes there wasn't a trace of them left. Misty smiled.

" I love you Canic. "

Around the area the other pilots were also doing well, Quatre was fighting along side Duo, Hilde, and all the others. Morgan looked over to see Trowa target a Mobil, but the Mobil was to quick and was headed for an unsuspecting Quatre.

" QUATRE! Watch out!! "

Morgan saw the situation from afar and flew Meltam to it. Quatre turned to see the blast, and cringed waiting for the hit. Morgan flew Meltam in front of SandRock just in time, the hit disabled the Gundam and it was in a free fall. Quatre went after Meltam.

" Morgan! "

SandRock caught the Gundam.

" Morgan?! Are you alright? "

She shook her head and tried to move but a pain shot up her arm.

" Ahh, I think I'll be okay. "

Quatre held a sad look on his face.

" You saved me. "

Morgan gave him a little smile on the communicator.

" I had to. "

Meanwhile Heero and Zechs were fighting Maurice and his personal body guards. Maurice got a good blow on Zero. Heero felt the impact.

" He's tough. "

Zechs was fighting off the body guards.

" We need a distraction. "

On the cruiser:

Relena had targeted the weapons at the other battle cruiser, she couldn't shot at Maurice since the ship's balance was off. The ship was already facing the main battle cruiser, she locked the weapon system on. Relena kept wiping the blood from the wound on her head, it was blinding her.

" Say, good-bye. "

The weapons shot off and blasted the other ship, it created a chain reaction and exploded.

In Space:

Maurice looked at the cruiser, he knew that battle ship was going to target the New Kingdom on Earth.

" NOO! "

That second of distraction was all Zechs needed, he took out Talgeese's saber and cut the Gundam in half. Maurice was thinking as the Gundam was getting ready to blow up in a matter of seconds.

" I will see you soon brother, I have failed. "

The pilots were finishing off the rest of the Mobils. Trowa leaned back in his chair.

" We did it. "

Misty turned Canic around in search of something.

" Where's Relena? Did she get out? "

Everyone was silent. Heero looked to the cruiser and turned Zero toward he battle ship. Wufei called to him.

" Where are you going? "

Heero gave no hint of emotion in his voice.

" I'm going to Relena. "

On the Cruiser:

Another explosion rocked the ship, Relena ran to the cargo hold where Polartic was waiting. Before she went to Polartic, Relena went to the control room and set a charge to the main engine. She thought of the Captain, and what Adrian died for.

" I won't kill him by my hand, but a Captain goes down with his ship. "

Relena reached Polartic, and climbed into the cockpit.

" Let's get the hell out of here! "

Relena turned the main thrusters on, Polartic flew out of the ship. He went into flight mode and flew off as the cruiser exploded. Heero was almost to the cruiser when it exploded, all the pilots were in shock. Heero whispered to the falling ship.

" Relena. "

As they gave up hope, a plane was gliding to them from the back of the ship.

" You guys worried about me? "

Misty relaxed.

" Thank god! "

Relena smiled and teased everyone.

" You didn't give up on me did you? "

Duo leaned back and said in a ' told you so' voice.

" I knew she would make it. "

Hilde rolled her eyes at Duo, she talked to Relena.

" I'm glad you made it Relena. "

Zechs was in shock.

" Relena?! "

She had forgotten that Milliardo didn't know about her.

" Yes, it's me brother. "

He was still surprised.

" What are you doing?! "

" I'll tell you another time, It's a long story. "

Noin was still comprehending that Relena was there.

" I can't believe it. "

Morgan turned her Gundam into flight mode.

"I think we've wrecked enough havoc for one day. "

They all agreed. The people of the colonies all saw eleven shooting stars fly away from a field of fire in the sky.

In Africa:

All of the Gundam's came into the storage from the surface. Valise, Sally, Damon, and the professor's were waiting. The pilots came down, Sally ran and hugged Wufei. Misty and Morgan ran to Quatre and Trowa, they enveloped them in hugs. Relena turned to Heero, he gave her a smile, she returned it. Damon was running to her, she caught him and twirled him around.

" You came back! "

Relena hugged him and never wanted to let him go.

" I said I would. "

Damon laughed at the happiness of seeing Relena again. Valise walked to the pilots.

" Well done, you are now free to go. Your jobs are completed. Your Gundam's will be repaired, and if you want they are welcomed to stay here. "

Trowa looked at the Heavy Arms.

" I think that would be best. "

Relena watched as Heero walked away without a word to her, she felt that dread in her stomach. She looked at the ground when Damon asked.

" What's wrong Sage? "

Relena put him down and grabbed his hand.

" Nothing. "

Milliardo went to Relena and gave her a hug.

" You have a lot of explaining to do. "

Relena laughed at him and thought that he would always be her brother know matter what. Trowa turned to Misty.

" Do you like animals? "

Misty laughed at his questioning face, and hugged him. Quatre was talking to Morgan.

" Morgan do you want to.. "

Morgan interrupted him.

" Yes, I would love to. "

Quatre was taken back by her quick reply. Sally and Wufei were planning to return to their former jobs. Duo and Hilde had their arms around each other, she looked up at Duo.

" Let's go home. "

Duo gave her a smile.

" I would like that. "

They were going to part their ways in the morning, late at night Relena was sitting by her bed since Damon was occupying it at the moment. She was thinking about Heero and how he was so aloft after the battle. 

" He's going to leave me. "

She felt conflicting emotions, then made a decision.

" I have to leave here before he leaves me. "

She got up and started to pack all of her clothes, within a few minutes she was ready. She went first to Valise to say good-bye. She was in the lab and turned to the sound of the door opening.

" Oh hello Relena. "

Relena didn't waste any time.

" I'm leaving now, and I want to say good-bye. "

Valise looked confused.

" Your not leaving in the morning? "

Relena was standing a little stiffly.

" No, I'm leaving now. Please give my thanks to the boys, I have to say bye to Misty and Morgan too. Oh, Please take care of Bradley he needs someone to talk to. "

Valise came over a gave Relena a hug, which she returned.

" Thank you Valise. "

Valise looked very grave.

" No Relena, thank you. What do you want me to do with Polartic? I can give you the serum that will separate you and Polartic, so you won't be connected anymore. "

Relena gave her a little smile.

" I know it's selfish, but I want him to always be mine. He has given me courage and has made me realize that I was important. I can't bear to separate from him. "

" As you wish, he will always be yours. "

Relena walked out and turned one last time to Valise.

" Thank you for being a friend. "

Valise nodded and watched her go out the door. Relena went to Misty's room first, she woke her up.

" Misty? Misty? "

Misty opened her eyes to see Relena peering down at her.

" What's wrong? "

" Nothing, it's just that I'm..leaving now. "

Misty became wide awake.

" Now?! "

Relena nodded.

" Yes. "

Misty could feel the tears coating her eyes.

" I knew this was going to happen, but I kept putting this off. I'll miss you. "

Misty hugged Relena.

" I'll miss you to, remember that we both share the same past. "

Misty whispered.

" I will. "

Relena let her go and walked to the door when Misty stopped her.

" Relena? "

Relena turned to look at her.

" Yes? "

Misty could feel the hot tears on her cheeks.

" Thank you. "

Relena looked baffled.

" Why? "

" For giving me hope that one day I would get out of that jail. The hope was almost as good as accurately getting out. "

Relena's eyes smiled.

" Your welcome, bye. "

" Bye Relena. "

Relena went to Morgan's room and said good bye to her too. It was shorter than Misty's.

" I don't like good bye's, just say I'll see you later and leave it at that. "

Relena smiled at her comment. 

" Alright, I'll see you later Morgan. "

Morgan's face strained to keep the smile.

" I'll see you around Relena. "

Relena made it to her room and wrote Heero a letter, she put it on the dresser. She wrote one to her brother saying that she will visit him, in time. She walked out the bed and woke Damon up.

" Damon, wake up, we have to leave. "

Damon opened his sleepy eyes.

" We're going now? "

" Yes, we have to see the world remember? "

Damon sat up and smiled.

" Okay. "

In the hanger: 

Relena and Damon walked to the plane that Valise said they could take. She turned to look back at the facility which felt more like a home than anywhere.

" Good bye...everyone. "

Relena climbed on board with Damon and didn't look back.

The next morning:

The pilots heard of the Relena's departure, Heero was upset even though he didn't show it. He went to her room and found the note, he started to read it..

' Heero, 

By the time you read this I will be gone, I couldn't stand another rejection from you. I hope you understand.

R.

Heero crushed the note in his hand, he went to find Valise.

One week later in Greece:

Relena and Damon decided that they would visit earth, then go to the colonies. Damon ran to a street shop booth.

" Damon don't run like that, I don't want you to get lost. "

Damon was already looking at the toys, Relena was looking at the digital map. She looked up and saw that Damon was gone. Her heart felt like it stopped breathing and it was getting hard to breath. She ran to the booth and looked around, Relena called for him. She heard the familiar voice.

" I'm here. "

Relena turned and grabbed him in a hug, she gave him a stern glare.

" I told you to stay close. "

Damon looked at her.

" I got lost, but that person helped him. "

She looked up to see a figure with a cloak. She already knew who it was. The figure removed the hood, and revealed himself. Relena gave him a hard stare.

" Didn't you get my letter. "

" Yes. "

Heero came closer, until he stood right in front of her.

" Then what are you doing here? "

" I came for you? "

Relena's face changed to a hopeful look. She whispered in a voice that only he could hear.

" Why? "

Heero looked at her with a longing.

" I love you. "

Relena started to cry, Damon watched them from the side. Heero put his hand out.

" Come with me,...stay with me. "

Relena took his hand and then hugged him.

" Yes, I love you. "

Heero pulled her away just far enough to kiss her, Damon saw this with a distasteful look, and he whispered.

" Ewww. "

At the New Kingdom:

Milliardo had an arm around Noin's waist.

" It's finally over. "

Noin sighed heavily.

" Yes, it is. "

Milliardo turned to Noin.

" Well how about it? "

She gave him a confused look.

" How about what? "

He gave her a smile.

" Ruling this nation with me. "

She gave him a shocked look then smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

In Africa:

Valise watched the people in the main bunker, she turned to the professors.

" Well, nice seeing you. "

Professor J came forward.

" Thank you for the use of your facility. "

Valise gave him a bored look.

" Uh-huh, I have people to take of, so Good bye. You know the way out. "

She watched the professor's leave.

" Until next time. "

Valise turned and walked down to the Gundam storage, she looked at each of the Gundam's. 

" You have done your jobs, now you will rest for a long time. I hope we won't need you again. "

Valise put her hand on the security print code.

" Secure storage perimeter. "

Computer voice:

" Print accepted. "

Valise watched as the huge seven foot thick, metal doors started to close around the Gundam's.

" See ya later. "

The doors finally blocked her view. She took her hand off the security print code, smiled one last time at the doors and walked to the main bunker.

THE END

P.S.- Well, please review. This was my first fanfic so I hoped you liked it. If I get enough reviews I start to think of the next story line to write.


End file.
